Destiny Island Art Institute
by XxJaggedXHeartzxX
Summary: What do you get when Xaldin, Luxord, Xigbar, and Demyx live under one roof and go to art school? Bills are racking up and relationships get strained. What could make it any harder? read and review to find out. Watergun XigDem LuxXal and Moonbeam XemSai
1. Chapter 1

ok well this is a story that i'm writing with a friend of mine and i just wanted to put it up here to share it with the world. so here it is. please read and review! please?

disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts. if i did you would have to be eighteen to buy the video game. ^_^

oh and it get a little hot and heavy at the end so enjoy!

Bills. Rent. Food. Each one sucked up most of the money of the tenants of the small house. Each one split their money evenly when it came to paying but the money started to feel extra thin as vacation came to a rapid close. Xaldin sighed as he leaned back in his chair in the kitchen as he was figuring out how much each would have to pitch-in. Between the Brit, surfer, and himself, he felt he was the only one who would be responsible enough to figure the money out. "This rent is killing me he groaned and covered his face with his palms.

A blond man walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridgeto pull out a water bottle. "Hey Xal, what's got you so glum?" he asked and sat down next to him.

"These...friggin' bills! I hardly ever have enough money to put in the tank let alone have fun..." He growled and sat properly in his seat to look at his friend. "We need to figure out a better way for this to happen, Luxord. Do you want to stay in a dorm and share bathroom space with socially awkward people?"

Luxord took a drink from the bottle. "Hell no." he said and set the bottle down and then leaned on his elbows. "Why not bring in another tenet?"

Xaldin let out another gusty sigh in thought. "It's a little late to find one don't you think? I mean people will start coming, but they're probably all nice'n'cozy with dorm life..."

"You never know Xal. There's always a few incoming freshys that don't live in the dorms. Maybe we can snatch one." he said and grabbed his water bottle.

"Doubtful....Hey have you seen Xig around? He keeps dodging me when I keep asking for his half..." He twirled the pen in his hand absently.

"He doesn't get paid till next week." he said. "I'll go and try to find him for you. Don't stress too much Xal, you'll get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours." he said with a laugh as he walked out of the room.

"Great... Why can't he just set aside his half then spend to his hearts content?" Xaldin ran his fingers through his dred-locked hair and blushed slightly when he realized what Luxord had said. "Uh, yeah, no stress..." He muttered as he stood up and glanced back at the pile of bills. "I'm so poor..." The Junior whined.

* * *

The blond haired freshman looked around with a confused pout on his face and looked back down at the map of the campus. He looked back up just in time to jump away from a person speeding by him on a bike. He sighed then turned around to attempt to find his building again and ran into another student. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "Oh!" he looked up. "I'm so sor-" he stopped when he saw the man he had run into. He was slightly scary but the eye patch was... attractive?

"Whoa! Sorry about that, little dude." The man with the eye patch offered his hand to help the stranger up. "Still getting used to the patch, I guess..." He shrugged and grinned down at him.

The blonde blushed when the man grinned and he took the man's hand. "No, it's my fault. I'm new I don't know where I'm going."

"Ohhh, freshy, huh? Where you trying to get to?" The black-haired man pulled him up quickly. "I'm Xigbar, by the way."

He gasped when the man pulled him up. "Oh um nice to meet you, I'm Demyx." he said "I'm trying to find the theatre building." he said and looked at his copy of the upside down campus map.

Xigbar pushed some of his hair behind his ear and looked at Demyx's map. "Ah, here's your first problem, the maps upside-down." Xigbar grabbed the map from him and pointed to the spot where they were. "We're right here, and the theatre building is--" All of a sudden Xigbar's cell -phone rang and he handed the map back to a slightly confused Demyx. "Sorry give me a sec." The surfer flipped open the phone and hardly had time to speak before he was being yelled at. "Yo! yo, dude, chillax. I'll get your money back when I get paid next week." More yelling. "I still owe you from--As if! Aw, please, Xally. I swear I'll pay you back, you can trust me!" the other one on the end hung up abruptly. "Sorry about that, where are you trying to get to again?"

"Um... the theatre building." he said and looked at the map. "I didn't think that this campus was going to be so confusing." he said with a pout on his face.

"Ah, yeah. The theatre building is way over there..." Xigbar frowned when his phone started to ring again and he ignored it. "After about a week you'll find the easiest way around campus soon enough."

"Oh um thank you." he said and looked at the man. "Are you going to answer that?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll just get yelled at some more..." Xigbar mused and the phone kept ringing. "But if I don't, my rent won't get paid..." His shoulder's slumped and he glanced at who it was before answering. "Oh! Maybe I won't get yelled at this time." Xigbar opened the phone and sat down on the curb. "Hey, Lux."

"Hey Xig. I just wanted to let you know that Xal's after your ass." he said. "And that we're looking for another roommate."

Demyx fidgeted with the map and looked down at the upperclassmen.

Xigbar smiled and nodded. "I know, I already got an earful...We need a new roommate, what for?" He frowned and glanced at Demyx.

"The cost of rent and the bills are getting to be too much. We need someone else to break the cost a little more.

"Ohhh...Hey maybe Xal, won't try to kill me next time I see him if I bring a friend." Xigbar chuckled. "Ok, I guess I'll see you later. Hopefully not maimed." The surfer shut his phone. "Demyx." He stood up. "Are you already in a dorm?"

"Um... no. I commute. Why?" he asked and watched the dark haired man stand up.

"Ohhh..." The taller man's shoulders slumped again. "Uh... Commuting's cool..." Xigbar looked around. "So you've lived here all

this time?"

"Oh. No I live like an hour away." he said. "My mom wanted me to stay at home as long as she could make me." he said.

"Huh..Don't you feel it's time to sort of get away though?" Xigbar asked.

"Well yeah but my mom wanted me to stay at home a little longer. Besides it's too late to get in a dorm." he said. "I do really want to get away from home."

"Well...there's room at my place, 'course you gotta pay rent but at least it's away...And close to the beach..." Xigbar smiled after thinking about the last time he surfed.

"The beach?" he asked with a smile. "I would love to live near the water." he thought a moment. "I can transfer to a pool down here for work."

"Lifeguard, huh?" Xigbar grinned. "You must love it when the hot chicks need your help."

Demyx blushed. "Um... well... actually." he looked down and fiddled with the map."

"Oh! You're shy..." Xigbar grabbed the map and pulled out a pen. "I'll give you my number if you need time to think about it."

"I'm not that shy... I just... I don't like... girls." he whispered and let go of the map.

Xigbar looked up slightly. "Did I hear you right? Don't like girls?" He asked as he wrote his number down.

Demyx nodded as his entire face was covered with a blush. This Xigbar guy was the first guy on this campus that he had found attractive. He didn't want to screw this up. "Um... yeah."

Xigbar grinned and handed back the map back with a small message under his number. "Me too!" He laughed and patted him on the head when he noticed the blush.

Demyx's blushed deepened in color and he looked at the man. "Oh... well um... I'll be sure to call." he said and held the map to his chest.

"Talk to you later then." Xigbar grinned and waved at him as he continued to walk back to his home. 'That was easier than I thought.' He said to himself and looked back at the younger man who was rooted to the spot and he couldn't help but laugh again.

"Oh wow..." he breathed and leaned against the nearest wall. "Wow." he said again and looked down at the number and the message that read: Hope you come to stay with us. Call me, you're cute. "Oh god... he's kinda hot..." he said to himself.

* * *

After finishing up the bills in the kitchen Xaldin decided to try to relax by watching some TV. He landed on his couch and opened his coke and took a sip before he began to channel surf.

Luxord walked in and leaned over the back of the couch. "What cha up to Xal?" he asked and twirled one of Xaldins' dreds around his fingers.

"Trying to relax..." Xaldin mumbled and flipped through more channels. "I have to pay for Xigbar's rent, AGAIN."

"He'll pay you back." he said and continued to play with Xaldins hair. "I'll treat you to dinner tonight. How's that sound?"

"That'd be nice." The man on the couch took a deep breath. "We gotta find another roommate, I'm tired of lending money out to everyone..."

"I know you are. I'll start getting on Xigbars' ass too ok?" he said and ran his fingers through the dreds.

"Nah, it's fine." Xaldin turned around and pursed his lips. "I'm just still frustrated with summer..."

Luxord smiled down at him. "It's almost over, Xal. Classes start in just four days." he said and ran his hand over Xaldins shoulder. "Man, you are tense."

"Can you blame me? Everything is starting to pile up on me. I can't afford to be as carefree like you or Xigbar are."

"Maybe you should take on less hours at your job." he said and started to rub Xaldin's shoulder. "Let me give you a massage Xal, God knows you need it."

"If I take less hours that means even smaller cash flow, I just can't do that..." Xaldin sighed. "I probably do."

"Xal, I can take on more hours and put in a little more money. You work so hard, you need to have some time for yourself." he said and moved his hand up to rub the back of Xaldin's neck.

Xaldin nodded. "Thanks, Lux. I really appreciate it." He bent his head forward and laughed quietly. "I don't think I'd know what to do with free-time. I think I've forgotten the meaning of fun."

He chuckled and removed his hand from Xaldin. "Come on lets go to your room so you can be more comfortable."

A slight blush tinged Xaldin's cheeks but he quickly dismissed it as he stood up. "I must feel like a brick wall to you, don't I?"

Luxord smirked. "Sometimes a brick wall can be a good thing." he chuckled then walked out of the room.

Xaldin's eyebrows raised and he shook his head as he followed Luxord to his room. "Well I prefer something cushy rather than something rough." He said as he laid down on his bed and propped his

head on his arms.

Luxord smiled and crawled up on to the bed and straddled Xaldin's hips. "Something cushy huh?" he said and ran his hands up Xaldin's back.

Xaldin cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, you know...I may look like a brick wall but I..." He trailed off and shook his head, realizing what kind of position he was putting himself in.

"Hmm?" he leaned over pressed his hips into Xaldin's "You what Xal? You feeling ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Forget it." Heat rushed to his face and he buried his head in his pillow in an attempt to diffuse it.

"You sure?" he asked and ghosted his fingers over Xaldin's neck. "Take your shirt off."

'Relax, Xaldin, It's just a massage. Don't get all excited over a friend being helpful.' He repeated in his mind over and over again as he pulled off his shirt. 'Just a massage.'

Luxord ran his fingers down Xaldin's back slowly. "But seriously Xal, cut back on your hours. It's just going to stress you out." he said and started to rub his lower back.

"Fine..." He mumbled through the pillow and turned his head so he could be heard more clearly. "I'll prolly find something just as stressful to do though."

"Well whenever you want a massage just ask." he said and moved his hands up Xaldin's back.

Xigbar walked into the house and closed the door behind him and looked around the room. TV was left on forgotten cola...where was everyone? He had good news to deliver to Xaldin. He heard some talking down the hallway and walked down to Xaldin's room. "Hey Xaldin, great news! I--" He turned into the bedroom and stopped mid-stride. "I uh..."

Luxord looked up and grinned. "Hey there Xigbar." he said and moved his hands up Xaldin's bare back.

Xaldin lifted his head in surprise and looked at the surfer. "I'll come by...l-later. Sorry 'bout that." Xigbar cleared his throat and turned to leave.

Xaldin blushed a mad shade of red and lifted his hand. "N-No, Xigbar what did you want to tell me?"

Luxord laughed and pushed Xaldin back down on the bed. "Not so fast, I'm not done with you." he said with a smirk.

"I'll tell you later man, geez!" Xigbar hated when he walked in on others. Especially when he wasn't expecting it.

"Xigbar, It's just a massage, what did you want?" Xaldin reasoned. "I found us a roommate. He just has to clear things up with his parents." Xigbar looked at Xaldin oddly.

"Just a massage? Xaldin babe, that hurts." he said with mock sadness and leaned down further so he was laying on Xaldin's back.

Inside Xaldin was screaming. "Like I said, I'll come back later. Next time shut the door..." Xigbar muttered and pulled the door closed. The violet-eyed man bit his lip.

Luxord chuckled and sat up. "Can't believe Xigbar bought that." he glanced down at Xaldin.

"Yeah..." He dumped his face back onto the pillow. "That's one worry off of my list." He grumbled.

He moved his hands up to Xaldin's shoulders. "Whoa, did you just become more tense? I have my work cut out for me."

Xaldin groaned and covered his head with his hands. "See what I mean? Lose one stress and my body finds another thing to stress about..."

"Well then maybe the stress and energy in your body just needs to be used up." he said and ran his fingers down Xaldin's sides.

"Yeah? And what do you suggest?" Xaldin wanted to look at Luxord but decided it'd probably be best if he hid his embarrassment.

"I suggest you get yourself laid." He said and started to put pressure on Xaldin's back.

"Yeah, lemme just go buy a whore with my non-existent money. I'll get right on that..." Xaldin blushed again and ran his fingers through his hair. Why couldn't he stop blushing?

"I'm not saying to buy a whore. I'm saying that you could use a boyfriend." he said and squeezed his shoulders.

"Believe me, If I could get a boyfriend I would, You know I'm shy about that..." Xaldin bit the inside of his cheek.

"I'll help you find one Xal." he said and started to rub out some of the knots in Xaldin's back.

"That should be interesting..." Xaldin groaned as the doorbell rang. "Let Xigbar answer it I don't want to..."

Xigbar got up from the couch and opened the door. "Oh, hey, Setzer what's brought you over here?"

"I need to talk to Xaldin." he said and shifted the little girl that he was holding in his arms.

"Uhhhh. Xaldin's kinda busy..." Xigbar shifted his attention to the little girl. "Whoa, is this little Annabell? She's gotten big!"

The little girl pressed closer to her father and looked at Xigbar with fear.

Setzer looked down at the girl. "Anna, this is Xigbar. You remember him."

The girl stared at him then a smile broke out on her face. "Xig Xig!" she cried and held out her arms to him.

Xigbar pulled her from Setzer's arms and grinned. "I keep forgetting about this stupid patch, DO I really look that scary?" He shook

his head. "What did you need Xaldin for, something happen?"

"Yeah something like that." he said.

Annabell smiled and poked at the patch. "Daddy! Daddy! Xig Xig is a pirate!" she said.

"Ah...I can go see if Xaldin's not as busy..." He handed Annabell back to her father and walked back to Xaldin's room. "Hey, uh Xaldin? Setzer's here with Annabell." Xaldin looked up.

Setzer walked into the house and went to sit on the couch. He put Annabell down on the ground and she ran off to follow "Xig Xig".

"Sorry, Luxord but this is probably something important." Xaldin frowned and looked for his shirt.

Luxord laughed and climbed off of Xaldin. "Chill Xigbar, we aren't doing anything." he said and opened the door.

Xaldin got up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and opened the door. "Did he say why?" He glanced down and picked up Annabell. "Hey, where's your daddy?"

"Uncle Xally!" she squealed and hugged the black haired man. "He's on the couch."

Xaldin walked into the living room. "Setzer, What's up?" He shifted Annabell's weight to his hip.

"I need you to watch Annabell.... for a while." he said and stood up.

"What? Why can't you take care of her?" He asked quietly. "What did you get into?"

"I'm in some... debt." he said and sighed. "I can't take care of Annabell right now. It's safer for her to be with you right now."

"You gotta be kidding me..." Xaldin handed Annabell to Xigbar. "Debt? You're in debt? How the hell are you in debt!" He growled.

"Yeah look I didn't mean to let this happen but it did and I don't have the moeny to take care of Annabell." He said. "Please Xaldin, just until I can get out of debt."

"That money you got was for Annabell! You wasted it all away?" Xaldin grabbed Setzer by the arm and dragged him outside. "You gambled all of Tiffy's money away?"

"Look I'm sorry. I'm working on getting out of debt and I can still give you a little money every week to take care of Annabell but I can't give her the attention she needs right now."

"And you think that I can?? I have classes in less than a week! I have a job!" Xaldin couldn't keep his temper in check. "Do you ever think of others or are you just sitting around waiting for your next big win? I should have never let Tifa date you, you worthless idiot."

"Look there's a daycare about ten minutes away, they've been prepaid for about three months." he said. "just take her there at nine and she can be picked up anytime before seven."

Xaldin closed his fist and took a deep breath. "Did you think to bring some of her toys and diapers? Or did you gamble those too?"

"No. All of her things are in the car. Thank you for doing this Xaldin, I'll take her back as soon as I can." he said and went over to his car to grab two duffle bags.

"Someone must really hate me upstairs..." Xaldin grumbled and grabbed the bags from Setzer. "Say goodbye to Anna." He growled.

Setzer walked into the house and took his daughter from Xigbar. "Anna, you're going to be staying with Uncle Xaldin for a while ok?" Annabell looked up at her father. "How long?" she whispered.

Xigbar looked up at Xaldin mouthing 'What?' and he simply shrugged. "It shouldn't be too long, Anna...right Setzer?"

"Yeah. Just a few...weeks." he said and kissed Annabell's forehead.

Xaldin put down her duffel bags and knelt down beside her. "Listen, we'll be lots of fun. Time will fly by and he'll be back before you know it."

"Ok." she said and hugged her father. "I love you daddy."

Setzer held back his tears. "I love you too Bell."

Xaldin stood up and asked, "What's this daycare's name?" He sighed knowing that Setzer probably used the daycare to it's full potential.

"Kids will be kids." he said and set Annabell down. "Be good for your uncle ok?"

"Ok I know where that is." Xaldin recalled picking his niece up one time for a favor. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Thank you Xaldin." he said and bowed his head, then left the house.

Xaldin looked at Annabell with a frown as she watched her father leave. It wasn't like he didn't want her to be around but the timing was absolutely horrible. In the summer? Sure, he'd say yes. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh that was becoming part of his vocabulary.

"Hey um Xal? What's going on?" Luxord asked and walked over to his friends.

"Uh. This is Annabell, my niece...She's going to stay with us for a bit." Xaldin rubbed at his neck while still staring at the little girl.

"How long is a bit?" he asked and looked down at the little girl who was staring at the earrings in his ears. She walked over to him and held her arms up.

"I'm not sure..." He said quietly as he rubbed his eyes. "My brother-in-law can't take care of her..."

"What?!" he snapped. "And he expects us to take care of a little girl? How, we have classes."

Annabell pouted when she wasn't picked up and tugged on the blonds pant leg.

The Uncle leaned on the back of his couch and covered his face. "I can't just leave her with him. As much as I hate the guy, I owe Tifa something..."

Luxord sighed. "Alright well where is she going to sleep?" he asked at looked down at the girl. "What?"

"Up!" She said with a smile. "Up! Up!"

"She can sleep in my bed." Xigbar offered. "I can sleep on the couch or something."

"Nah, she can sleep with me. It's fine. That way if she has a bad dream I can take care of it." Xaldin replied

Luxord picked the girl up and thought for a moment. "I have a better idea." He said. "Lets doing some rearranging. We have three bedrooms right? Well Xal and I can room together and Xig and the new

kid. This little one can have the third. Besides no one really wants to room with a little girl and we were going to have to room up sooner or

later with a new tenet coming in."

"A-are you sure about that?" Xaldin asked quickly.

Xigbar's mouth went agape. "I-I told Demyx that we'd have room. He's totally gonna think I was hitting on him.."

Luxord laughed. "You weren't?" he asked. "Hey maybe you'll get laid this semester Xigbar." he laughed again.

Xigbar stared at Luxord. "....Well...I guess I sort of...Luxord, that's not funny." He pouted and crossed his arms. Xaldin covered his face with his hand. Either Annabell was going to have to wear permanent earmuffs or she was going to have a bigger vocabulary by the time Setzer got her back.

Annabell giggled as she continued to play with the man's earrings. "Well shall we get to rearranging?" Luxord asked and set to girl back down on the ground. He glanced at Xigbar and smirked. "You like this little freshy don't you?"

"Look, dude, I just met the guy. He's cute, but other than that, that's all I know about the guy." Xigbar rolled his eyes. "I got a room to clean..." He shrugged and went into his room to clean up the messy room. "So, uh...Which room should we...rearrange to?" Xaldin asked Luxord as he grabbed the remote and switched it to some cartoons.

"Well, do you want to keep your room? Isn't yours bigger anyway?

Xaldin nodded. "Yeah, I guess..." He trailed off in thought. "Crap, what happens when you bring a friend over?"

"Well maybe I won't bring friends over anymore." he said and smirked at Xaldin. He ran a finger down Xaldins neck. "I might just help you with your stress levels." he said with a laugh and walked off towards his room.

Xaldin blushed a deep shade of red. "Y-yeah." He coughed and turned to go through Annabell's bags to look for a toy.

Xigbar walked back out to the living room. "Hey Xal can I borrow-" he stopped when he saw Xaldin's blush. "You ok dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Xigbar." He pulled out a teddy bear and handed it to Annabell. "What did you want?"

"What's with you and Lux?" he asked. "Are you guys dating now or what?"

Xaldin bit his lip in thought. "Uhh...No?" He crossed his arms. "Luxord's just being his usual flirty self."

"Why don't just ask him out already? It's obvious that you're totally crazy about him." he said and crossed his arms.

"Luxord doesn't date people he just..." Xaldin groaned. "I don't want to make it awkward..."

"Ok Xal you're my best friend, so I'm going to give you some advice." he said and put a hand on Xaldin's shoulder. "Take a chance. It's impossible to make Luxord feel awkward. Besides don't you think that Luxord flirts with you more than anyone else?"

Xaldin looked at Xigbar seriously. "I'm too shy to ask for something like that..." His shoulders slumped.

"Want me to ask him for you?" he asked and squeezed Xaldin's shoulders. "Man come on, you're in love with him."

"Xigbar, don't." The black-haired man looked to the side. "Yes, I do lo--...Like him a lot but....I don't want to ask him."

"Why not?" he asked and sighed. "Fine. You'll come around sooner or later." he said and let go of Xaldin. "I just don't want you to get hurt by him. And I don't want you to lose him."

"Thus why I'm not going to ask him." Xaldin looked at Annabell again. "Besides it'll just be extra stress if it doesn't work out."

Xigbar sighed and shook his head. "Fine, suit yourself man." he said and went to go find the vacuum cleaner.

Xaldin ran his fingers through his dreds and stared at the TV in thought. When the commercials came on he walked around the couch and sat down beside her. "What kinds of food do you like?"

"Lots of stuff." she said and thought a moment. "I like mac and cheese. It's my favorite."

'That's easy enough to make...' "What about healthy food? Like vegetables and stuff?" He asked while a McDonald's commercial popped up with it's brainwashing song.

"I like all the veggies... cept lima beans. Yuck!" she made and face then smiled at Xaldin.

"Even brussel sprouts?" He asked her playfully and muted the commercials.

She smiled. "Yup." she giggled and climbed onto Xaldin lap. "You said we were gonna have fun right Uncle Xally?"

"Yeah." Xaldin nodded and looked down at her. "As much fun as I can be." He smiled.

"But you're always lots of fun Uncle Xally, and Xig Xig too." she smiled and hugged Xaldin.

"Did Daddy pack everything for you or did you help him out?" Xaldin reached behind the couch and grabbed one of the duffels.

"I helped cause I'm a big girl." she said proudly and tried to unzip the bag.

"You are, aren't you?" He helped her with the zipper. "Ok, then. What's in this bag?"

"Um my clothes." she said and pulled out a flowery dress. "This is my favorite."

"That's very pretty." Xaldin looked at it for a moment and glanced in the bag. "Would you happen to have a swimsuit packed in there?

She frowned. "No. I haven't learned to swim yet." she said. "Will you teach me Uncle Xally?"

"Sure thing. But we'll have to take you shopping for a swimsuit before you start to learn to swim." He could imagine it now. Helping his niece shop for clothes all the while attracting a bunch of college girls. Yay. "Did daddy, take you around the beach ever? You know, to make sandcastles?"

Annabell frowned. "We used to back when mommy was here." she whispered and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Ah, It's ok, Bell." Xaldin bit his lip, unsure of what to do. "Don't cry, we'll make sandcastles, too."

She looked up and sniffled and nodded. She reached into the bag and pulled out a wrapped up bundle. "Can we put this somewhere special Uncle Xally?"

Xaldin looked at the bundle. "What is it?" He tried to think of what a 'safe place' was to his niece.

The girl carefully unwrapped the bundle. "It's me and mommy." she said and held up the framed photo.

"Oh, yeah, we can put it by your bed." Xaldin stared at the picture and something caught in his chest. "Don't worry it'll be safe."

She nuzzled her face into Xaldin's chest. "I miss her." she said and closed her eyes.

Xaldin wrapped his arms around the small girl and nodded. "I do too." He took a deep breath to try to push down the knotting in his chest.

Annabell cuddled closer to Xaldin and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Demyx stared down at his phone and sighed again. "Come on Demyx, it's just a guy." he said to himself. "Besides if you don't call him you might never see him again." he sighed and flipped open the phone. He dialed the number and held it to his ear.

Xigbar just finished vacuuming his room and heard his phone, but couldn't seem to find it. "Dang it' where did I put that thing..." He frowned and looked at his newly made bed and noticed something was moving under it. "Oh..." Xigbar pulled the phone out from under the sheets and looked to see an unknown number. "Hello?" He asked after

answering the call.

"Um... H-hi." the blond said. "Is this Xigbar?" he asked and sat down on his bed.

"The one and only." Xigbar recalled the voice of the freshman and smiled. 'Too easy.'

"Um." he gulped. "T-this is Demyx. We met the other day." he said and fidgeted with the sheet on his bed.

"Yeah, I remember ya." He grinned. "So, I'm guessing this call can only mean one thing?"

Demyx blushed. "Y-yeah. I talked to my parents and they said it was ok." he said. "So I was wondering if you would like to um... you know get lunch?"

"Totally! Where at?" He asked excitedly and thought of some places around campus.

Demyx was taken aback. Xigbar seemed rather excited to meet with him. "Um well where ever." he said and raised a hand to his chest in a lame attempt to slow down his rapidly beating heart.

"How about some pizza, then around campus?" He put back his sheets and sat on the bed.

"T-that sounds good." he smiled. "I um... I'll be there in an hour." he said. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet you outside of Pizza Pagoda then, its near the place we met." Xigbar fiddled with his coverlet.

"R-right." he said. "I'll see you then." he said and held back a giggle of excitement.

"Mmk. See you in an hour." Xigbar shut his phone and shoved it into his cargo pants. He walked outside of his room and started to sit down to watch TV. "Hey Xal, I'm gonna--" He stopped when he saw a sleeping Annabell in his roomate's arms. "She's out..." Xaldin nodded and kept his eyes on the TV. "Anyway, I'm gonna go see Demyx at the Pizza Pagoda in a bit to discuss stuff."

Xaldin smiled and looked at his best friend. "Are you sure this isn't a date?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just a meet and greet. That's all it is." Xigbar shrugged and watched the TV.

"Oh really." he looked back to the TV. "So what's he look like?" he asked.

"He's small, has big teal eyes. Blond hair...kinda skinny..." Xigbar tried to think more about him. "Funny guy, blushes a lot."

"Do you like him?" he asked and glanced over at Xigbar. "Maybe it's you that's making him blush."

"He's cute. I pointed it out, just like I do when I see anyone cute." Xigbar shrugged. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with that. Maybe he likes you Xigbar." he said and glanced down at Annabell to make sure that she was sleeping.

"Hm. I...didn't really think about that." Xigbar frowned. "So I guess he really did think I was hitting on him...Not that I mind. But I'd really like to get to know him before..."

Xaldin laughed. "Before you what Xigbar?" he asked and looked at him. "Not that you're going to have much time to get to know him. You're sharing a room with him after all."

"Before I do something I regret." He sighed. "Sharing a room with him will definitely be less complicated if we decided to date..."

"Well then ask him out." he said and put an arm around Annabell. "I'm sure he would say yes. You're a good looking guy Xigbar."

"I'm sure he'd say yes too, that's the scary part..." Xigbar sighed. "Ok then yeah, I'll ask him."

Xaldin smiled. "Good for you. I hope he makes you happy." he said and looked down at Annabell again.

Xigbar glanced at the girl. "So how is she doing? She seems to be ok." He watched her.

"She misses Tifa." he said and glanced at his watch. "This must be her nap time." he stood up with Annabell in his arms. "I think I'm going to let her sleep in my bed. I'm sure it's a lot more comfortable than I am."

"No offense, but it probably is, you're always so tense." Xigbar settled in the couch. "I think Luxord is in your room, just to let you know."

"Well rearranging can wait for a few hours." he said and walked down the hall to his room. "Hey Lux, I'm putting Anna down for a nap."

Luxord looked up from pushing Xaldins bed across the room to make room for his own.

Xaldin walked over to his bed and pulled back the sheets and placed her in his bed, tucking her in. "I need to go over to Setzer's and get her her own bed..." He sighed.

"Are you going to be ok with this Xal? I mean a kid is a whole lot of extra stress." he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Xaldin shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed. "I think I would have more stress knowing that Annabell is stuck with Setzer and given the attention she deserves."

"You'd be a good dad." he said with a smile. "And don't forget that me and Xig are here. We'll help you out with her."

"You seemed a little, unhappy with my decision to do this..." Xaldin rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just wanted you to relax and then you get this piled on top of you. It doesn't really seem fair to you." he said and put his hands on Xaldins shoulders and started to massage them.

Xaldin let out a deep breath. "Crap hits the fan, what do you do? You pick it up and keep living. That's what you do."

Luxord stepped closer to Xaldin. "It's easier when you have someone to help you through it." he whispered.

Xaldin ran his fingers through is dreds and frowned. "I know..." He looked up at Luxord and bit his lip. "I apparently have a screwed destiny, because I'm not lucky enough to get what I want." He muttered, the knot in his chest resurfacing. "I can't have what I want because I'm too shy to ask for it, or too embarrassed." He felt vulnerability blossoming from the knot. "I hold all of it in. I just don't know how to get it out of my system." He tried to push the emotion away but it simply pushed back. "I know it would be easier to have someone else...But...I just can't do it."

Luxord moved his hands up to Xaldin's face and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "Xaldin. Tell me what you want." he whispered and caressed the mans cheek with his thumb.

Xaldin blushed as he looked into Luxord's eyes. "I-I'm just too shy..." He whispered quietly.

"Xaldin." he said the other man's name sternly. "Tell me what you want." he repeated as he stared back into Xaldin's eyes.

The man sitting on the bed didn't know what to say, he was paralyzed within his roommate's grip, he had almost forgotten how to breathe. He bit his lip again and looked away from Luxord, casting his

eyes to the ground. "I can't ask for that." He said quietly.

"And why not?" Luxord asked, taking back his hands. "Don't you deserve to be happy?" he placed a finger under Xaldin's chin and lifted his head. "Don't we both deserve to be happy?"

Xaldin nodded slightly, still unable to see Luxord's penetrating gaze. "Do you mean to tell me that you're unhappy too?"

Luxord sighed. "I'm unhappy because of how miserable you are. Xaldin why are you doing this to yourself?" He kneeled down in front of Xaldin. "Look at me."

The black-haired man shifted his perspective to include Luxord. He felt like a child being scolded with the look he was given now.

Luxord smiled up at him. "Xaldin don't be so miserable anymore." he said and leaned up to touch their lips together.

Xaldin's eyes widened and he almost backed away, the logical side of his brain telling him that this wasn't happening while his creative side rolled around in absolute glee.

Luxord wove his fingers into Xaldin' hair and pulled him closer deepening this kiss. He smirked into the kiss as he pushed his tongue past Xaldin's lips.

Xaldin closed his eyes ignoring the logic and allowing the bliss to overtake him as he wrapped his arms around the blond man's neck.

Luxord stood up while pulling Xaldin with him and tugged on the dreds gently. He pressed his tongue against Xaldins and moaned quietly into the kiss.

The tug caught him by surprise and he gasped slightly. Xaldin pushed back on the intruding tongue in response for the tug.

The blond moaned again and unwillingly pulled out of the kiss. "Annabell is trying to sleep." he whispered and continued to play with the other man's hair.

Xaldin dropped his hands and licked his lips, somewhat unsure if what happened had actually occurred. By then the bliss had curled into a ball with the logic screaming at it, telling it that 'it should not have happened', and 'that it would regret it later'. Xaldin removed his hands from Luxord and nodded slowly. "Sorry..." He apologized, now looking at the floor between them.

"Hey." he lifted Xaldin's head and touched their lips together again. "Don't say sorry. We just shouldn't be doing this in a room where a little girl is taking her nap." he said with a chuckle.

"You're right..." Xaldin turned to look at his niece. "I shouldn't have done that though..." The logic was drowning out the bliss.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you shouldn't have done that?" Luxord sighed. "You really don't want to be happy do you?" he let go of Xaldin and turned to the door.

Xaldin reached for Luxord's arm and grabbed it. "I don't wanna be hurt..." He blurted out.

Luxord turned and looked at Xaldin, then grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him out of the room and down the hall to his own room. "You think that I would hurt you?"

"I..I don't know that's why I've never dated anyone...." Xaldin wrenched his wrist free and crossed his arms.

"Then how do you know that you'll get hurt?" he said. "Love isn't just happiness and roses Xaldin, there's always some kind of pain. But I would never do anything to hurt you." he said.

Xaldin sighed. "I know...I'm sorry..." He looked at Luxord. "I tend to listen more to what my brain says...and only find the bad things."

"Well what bad things is your brain saying about me?" he asked and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

Xaldin blushed slightly. "I don't know, you're pretty open about what you do, and you flirt all the time...I guess I'd get jealous."

He laughed and uncrossed his arms. "Good. I'd be worried if my flirting didn't make you jealous." he said and smiled at Xaldin.

"I guess I just need to learn to let go of things, don't I?" He smiled slightly and lifted a hand to the back of his neck.

Luxord grabbed Xaldin's hand and kissed it. "And I'll need to learn to not be such a flirt." he said.

Xaldin laughed slightly. "I think that'll take more work."

Xigbar walked down the hallway. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go meet-" Xigbar's shoulders slumped. "Will you guys just date already? I'm tired of running into you two like this." Xaldin blushed and bit his lip. "Anyway I'm going to go meet Demyx...for lunch." He eyed Xaldin.

Luxord chuckled and put an arm around Xaldin's waist to pull him closer. "Will do. And you have fun with that little freshy of yours Xigbar."

Xigbar frowned. "Demyx is going to think I'm a total sleaze..."

Xaldin smiled. "It'll make it easier, I swear..."

"Oh? Are you going to ask him out Xigbar?" he asked and smiled. "Good luck then." he said.

* * *

Xigbar stood outside Pizza Pagoda and watched a few of his classmates walk in and out. How the hell was he going to ask the poor freshman out? 'Hey? I'm your new roommate, will you date me?' "Fantastic..."

Demyx looked around and smiled when he saw Xigbar. He looked down at himself and the outfit that had taken him twenty minutes to pick out. A blue striped polo and blue jean shorts with blue sandals. He ran a hand through his hair to make sure that every strand was in place then stepped around the corner and tapped Xigbar on the shoulder.

"Ah, Hey, there." Xigbar turned around and smiled at the smaller man. He couldn't help but think about how cute he looked. "After you." Xigbar gestured to the door.

Demyx smiled and stepped through the door. "Thanks." he said quietly. He glanced back at Xigbar and smiled. 'Calm down Demyx. It's not like this is a date or anything.' he thought to himself and took a deep breath then let it out.

'This is a meet and greet, Xigbar, don't do anything stupid.' Xigbar sat down at a table and smiled at Demyx as he took his own seat. "You're looking cute today." 'Shit.' Xigbar inwardly winced. 'What else can I say to totally make him feel uncomfortable? Your ass is amazing?' Xigbar tried to push himself out of the gutter by shoving his attention to what kind of pizza he would order. As his eye roved past the menu his thoughts slowly slid back to their natural habitat. 'Uh-huh. Nice and round, can't wait to get my hands on his--Meat! Yeah, I want maybe a meat lover's....mmm.' Xigbar was starting to make himself blush and that only made him hide even more in the menu. 'This was a bad idea...'

Demyx blushed at the other man's compliment and picked up the menu. "Thanks." he said sheepishly and started to look over the menu. After a quick look he decided on the vegetarian pizza. "So um... do I have to room up with anyone? If I do that's cool. I mean I think it would be fun to room with someone." he said and set down the menu.

Xigbar forced himself to put down the menu as he cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah...I was worried that maybe you would have issues with that. You'd be rooming with me though." Xigbar bit his lip.

Demyx's face became a deep red and he looked down at the table. "Yeah that's fine." he fiddled with his silverware and gulped. "C-can I move in today? I can't wait." he said and looked up with a smile.

"Y-yeah, that should be fine, it might take a while but you can totally move-in today." He smiled. 'Yeah, can't wait to fuck you either....' Xigbar couldn't believe what he was thinking, he had barely known the guy and he was already thinking about what he could do to him.

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck. "Should I um... bring my own bed?" he asked and started to play with the napkin.

'You could stay in my--' "Y-yeah, we're a little short on beds, I'm afraid..." Where could Xigbar divert his attention? He dug in his pockets for anything and found a pen residing in his left pocket.

Demyx nodded then bit his bottom lip. "Um... Xigbar... do you uh... you know... have a boyfriend?" he asked and closed his eyes.

"Huh?" The taller man's eyebrows raised. "No...I do not have a boyfriend..." He pulled out his pen and grabbed his napkin to attempt to draw something. "Why?"

"Oh um..." his blush deepened. "No reason really. Just curious." he said with a little nervous laugh and continued to toy with the napkin.

"Do you have a boyfriend back at home?" He asked off-handedly as he began to draw something, not exactly sure of what it as yet.

Demyx looked up and shook his head. "No. I wasn't really looked at that much." he said.

"Really? How is that even possible? You live in an uptight part of town or something?" Xigbar looked up from his drawing and looked at Demyx oddly. 'Who *wouldn't* want a piece of that?'

"Well sort of. There really aren't that many guys like me from where I live." he said and glanced down at the napkin he was tearing apart.

"O-oh..." Xigbar mentally smacked himself for thinking like that towards the poor guy, he probably was still a virgin. "Whoa hold on there, you're not gonna have a napkin if you keep shredding it like that..."

"Oh." he took his hand away from the paper napkin and put his hands in his lap. "So um.... How much is rent?" he asked.

"It's not too bad...maybe like a hundred dollars or so...but since you're coming it may be smaller than that." Xigbar trailed off. 'What the fuck did I just say? Might be smaller??'

"Um ok... that shouldn't be too bad." he gulped again. "So um... what kind of guys do you like?

"Now there's a topic with too much detail...Uh. I guess any guy really, as long as they share the same interests as I do..." Xaldin's comment about asking him out came to the front of his mind. "I really like to get to know them..." Xigbar was running his mind in circles. 'Yeah like to get to 'know' them alright...'

Demyx smiled. "Ok so what are you into?" he asked and rested his elbows on the table and put his chin on his hands.

"Well I love art, but surfing is my passion." Xigbar frowned slightly as he looked at his napkin. "I like rock, and video games too, though." 'I also like sex....lots of sex...'

"Surfing?" he asked with excitement. "I love to surf." he said and clasped his hands together. "Maybe we can go together sometime." he said with a smile.

"I'd love to...but I can't for awhile, my doctor would have a conniption if I did..." The frown deepened as he rubbed at one of his many scars.

"Is that why you have the patch on your eye?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm usually good about not smashing my face into rocks but I had a little trouble with a rather pointy one about a month ago...I didn't really notice it until Xaldin told me there was something wrong. You'd think I would know if I was blind in one eye..." Xigbar smiled.

"You're blind in that eye?" he asked and reached across the table to touch the patch. He stood up then leaned over the table. He lifted the patch and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Xigbar's eye. "There. I kissed it and made it better. Maybe now we can go surf soon." he said as he sat down with a smile on his face.

'Omigod! Did he just do that??' "U-uh..." A slight tinge of red graced his face as he stared, shocked at what had happened. 'Is this kid even *aware* of what he just did?' Xigbar's heart was racing.

A blonde haired girl walked up to the table. "Hey there, can I take your order?" she looked at Xigbar and raised an eyebrow. "You ok Xigbar?" she asked.

"Uhhh..." 'Close your mouth, you idiot and say something!' "Uh yeah, I'm fine, Namine...I-I think we're gonna split a pizza?" Xigbar felt stupid for not actually discussing food.

"Oh um...Xigbar? I'm a vegetarian." he said and bit his lip. Namine looked at Demyx and smiled. "He's so cute Xigbar. Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, causing Demyx's face to go red.

"Oh, oh, uhm. N-no he's a new roommate, just discussing stuff with him for lunch..." Xigbar's mouth became very small. "C-can we have a half veg, and meaty? I'd like a coke, too..."

"Sprite please." Demyx said then held out his hand. "I'm Demyx, nice to meet you." he said.

Namine took his hands. "Namine, nice to meet you too Demyx." she said then wrote down their order and winked at Xigbar before leaving.

"She's nice." he said and looked back at Xigbar.

"Yeah she's a nice gal, sometimes doesn't know when to keep quiet or not but I like her, she speaks her mind. I like that about people." 'And if you spoke your mind you'd have everyone thinking you we're some kind of creep.'

"So... What are your roommates like?" he asked and started to mess with his napkin again.

Xigbar grinned. "Well there's Xaldin, who has somewhat of a perma-stormcloud over him all day long but he's a really nice guy, and then there's Luxord. He's a total flirt with anyone that comes close to him...Oh yeah, and Annabell, but she's somewhat of a long story..."

"She?" he asked nervously. "You have a girl living with you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Whatever Xaldin says goes, I mean... It is his house." Xigbar glanced back at the shredding napkin. "Why do you keep doing that? Is something bothering you?"

"No it's just I get a little nervous around guys I..." he cut himself off and look down at his lap.

"Guys you what?" Xigbar leaned back in his chair and smiled.

Demyx gulped. 'Come on he thinks you're cute so just tell him that you like him.' He looked up slightly. "Guys that I like..."

"Oh! If It's any consolation, I like you too." Xigbar bit his tongue to let anything else fall out of his mouth. 'This happens, every time, Xig, just stop it before anyone gets hurt.'

Demyx lifted his head to stare at Xigbar. "You do?" he shook his head slightly. 'He's thinking of liking you as a friend Demyx don't freak out.'

"Yeah, you're a pretty cool guy, you like to surf which equals awesome in my book." He chuckled.

'Oh wow his laugh is so hot...' Demyx gulped again and looked back down at his lap. 'Just friends Demyx, just friends.'

"So what about you? What things do you like, so far I know surfing and some kind of theatre..." He flipped his napkin over to start a new drawing.

"Well, um I play the sitar and I'm into musical theatre..." he trailed off. 'Just friends...' he said again in his head and his heart throbbed. 'When did he come to like Xigbar this much?'

"Ohhh, like musicals and stuff..." He fiddled with the napkin. "So yeah, My room is a big enough for two people to live in..."

Demyx stood up quickly. "Excuse me for a minute." he said and walked off quickly to the bathroom.

Xigbar watched Demyx leave and frowned. "I don't think I said anything..." He mumbled.

Demyx looked at himself in the mirror and wiped away the tears that were in his eyes. "Stop it Demyx! You're going to be living with him so you have to get used to the fact that he just wants to be...friends." he forced out the last word.

Namine came up to the table and set down their drinks. "Where's Demyx?" she asked.

"I-I...he went to the bathroom but he kinda went in a hurry..." Xigbar shrugged. "I swear I didn't say anything we were just talking.."

She put her hand on her hip. "What were you talking about?" she asked.

"You know, just getting to know him and telling him about the house..." Xigbar tried to think of something. "The last thing I said was my room was big enough to have two people live comfortably."

"Hmm well maybe you should go check on him if he doesn't come back soon." she said and walked away.

"Ok...." Xigbar looked back at the picture he had drawn earlier and it had morphed into some crazy wave...or something else, he wasn't sure. He then flipped it to the logo side and smiled at the picture behind Pizza Pagoda. His design was the one chosen for the family owned restaurant. With a glance back at the bathrooms he shrugged and stood up, if nothing was wrong he could come up with an excuse for going there.

Demyx splashed his face with water then dried it off with a paper towel. "Maybe he just... really wants to get to know me. That could be a good thing..." he sighed and dropped the paper towel in the trashcan.

Xigbar opened the door to peek in for Demyx. He *seemed* to be ok. He let go of the door and hurried back to his seat in case anyone found it odd that he was peeping into the men's restroom.

Demyx took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok lets go." he said and walked out of the bathroom and back to his seat. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine....Drinks are here." He smiled again. "Do you have any other questions about the house? I could take you over there real quick after lunch and I can take Luxord's truck to help you out."

"Oh sure, that's be great he said and took a sip of his sprite.

"Cool then, I'll pay for lunch. I usually just bring the leftovers back home anyway." He smiled at Namine who brought their pizza, setting it between them.

* * *

Xigbar pointed to Xaldin's house. "There it's that one, sorry again about you driving me. I like to walk everywhere..."

"No it's cool." he said and pulled up to the house and turned off the car.

Xigbar got out of the car and opened the door to the house. "Hey, Lux. Can I borrow your truck. Demyx want's to move-in today."

Luxord looked up at him. "Um sure but Xaldin is borrowing it right now. You two better put gas in it." he muttered.

Annabell stood from playing with her toys and ran over to Xigbar. "Xig Xig!" she said and hugged his leg. "Up! Up!"

Demyx walked up and looked at the girl with confusion.

Xigbar picked the little girl up and smiled at her. "Ok that's Luxord and this little rug rat is Annabell." He grinned and poked her in the nose.

Annabell laughed and hugged Xigbar. Demyx walked up and looked at the little girl. "Oh she's a kid. Who's is she?" he asked.

"Uh...That's where that long story begins. She doesn't 'belong' to any of us but she's Xaldin's niece." Xigbar smiled and shifted her weight to his hip.

"Oh. Well she sure is cute." he said and tickled the girl. "Hello there. I'm Demyx." he said.

Annabell laughed and squirmed in Xigbar's arms. "Tickles!"

Xigbar put the girl down so she could play with her toys and pushed some loose bangs from his face. "I guess I should show you my room." Xigbar glanced at the blond who was watching TV oddly. For someone flirtatious as he, he'd hardly looked at Demyx.

Luxord stood up from the couch and held his hand to the other blond. "The names Luxord." he said. He thought that Demyx was adorable but he was trying to cut back on the flirting... for Xaldin. Demyx smiled and shook Luxord's hand. "I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you."

Xigbar shrugged slightly and started to walk to his room and opened the door. "I've still got to move some random things like posters but the furniture is vaguely where it should be."

Demyx walked in and smiled. "Wow. I love it. I have the same poster." he said as he pointed to a movie poster.

"Really? That's cool, it's a good movie." He leaned against his closet and looked around. "You don't have to hide any random stuff, I don't really care...I mean if you're one to hide things, don't let me stop you." He laughed.

"No, I don't really have anything to hide." he said and glanced at Xigbar and smiled.

Xigbar was staring intently at Demyx. He licked his lips and walked over to Demyx and grabbed his face with his hands gently as he pulled his face to his own to kiss him.

"Hmm?!" Demyx gasped into the kiss and he hands shot to Xigbars' shoulders. After a moment his eyes closed and he pressed himself closer to the older man.

Xigbar smiled through the kiss and gently pushed him against the wall as he pushed his tongue into Demyx's mouth forcefully.

Demyx opened his mouth and moved his hands down Xigbar's chest and lifted up his shirt.

Xigbar pressed his tongue against the younger boy's and traveled his hands down his neck.

Demyx moaned into the kiss and nipped at Xigbar's tongue. The blond pushed his hands up Xigbar's shirt and ran his fingers over his nipples.

Xigbar groaned and pressed his body closer to the blond to exact more pressure from the touch.

Demyx bit down gently on Xigbar tongue and continued to move his fingers over Xigbar's nipples. The blond pressed a knee into Xigbar's crotch to apply a little pressure and create more friction between the two of them.

Xigbar pulled back his tongue slightly and placed his left hand on Demyx's right and held it there as he moaned.

Demyx whimpered at the loss of Xigbar's tongue and flicked his tongue towards Xigbar's to regain the connection. The fingers of the hand that Xigbar was holding pinched the hard nub of flesh.

Xigbar gasped and squeezed Demyx's hand tightly. He pulled away and looked down at the smaller man with a somewhat shocked expression. "Ah...I-I'm so sorry...." Xigbar backed away quickly and covered his mouth. "Please, slap me."

Demyx panted and looked up at the older man. "W-what?" he asked. "Why would I want to slap you?"

"Because I like...totally attacked you?" Xigbar bit his lip. "Just slap me and I won't do it again...I think..." he mumbled the last part.

"Attacked me?" he paused. "Well..... what if I want you to do it again?" he whispered and fidgeted with his fingers.

"You're kidding, right?" Xigbar stared at Demyx oddly. "If you don't...I won't know wh--" Xigbar's brow furrowed in frustration. "I w-won't stop."

Demyx stepped closer to Xigbar and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Then don't. Please... don't stop..." he said in a sensual whisper.

"I-I cant! Don't tease me like this, I don't..." Xigbar slithered out of Demyx's grasp. 'C'mon, you know you want it, Hell, he's offering it! Just do it.' The voice in his mind purred.

Tears formed in his eyes. "Why not? Do you not find me attractive?" he asked.

"No!" Xigbar yelled. "W-wait, that's not what I meant!" He walked back over to Demyx. "Yeah, you're attractive! But that's the problem."

Tears slipped from his eyes. "W-which is it? You're confusing me! What's wrong with me that you don't even want to touch me?" he cried. "I tried so hard to impress you…" he looked down and tears fell from his cheeks staining the carpet below. "I have to go…" he whispered and ran out of the room.

"Shit, no..." Xigbar chased after Demyx. "Stop putting words in my mouth, Demyx." he grabbed his wrist and frowned. Xaldin had just gotten back and was busy shoving a mattress through the door.

Demyx yanked his arm away from Xigbar. "Please don't touch me." he said softly, tears still streaming down his face.

Xigbar crossed his arms. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. There's nothing wrong with you, it's just me." Xaldin frowned in understanding, mouthing the word 'Great.'

The blond wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. "I have to go." he repeated and darted out the door.

Xigbar growled quietly cursing himself. "Screw it, I'm surfing... Maybe this time I'll do the world a favor and just drown." He shook his head and turned to go to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luxord sighed and stood up from his seat on the couch. "Xal, I'll be right back I'm going to chat a little with Demyx." he said and walked out of the house. "Hey Demyx hold on for a second."

Demyx fidgeted with his keys in an attempt to quickly escape but the key wouldn't fit in the door. He glanced up at the blond with tears still falling freely. "I-I have to go." He recycled the lame excuse.

"Just listen to me for a minute." he said and removed the keys from the other blonds hands. "Xigbar isn't good around people he finds attractive. He has... well an obsession." he said and twirled Demyx's keys on a finger.

The expression on the boy's face was clear. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Xigbar has a tendency to just jump people." Luxord said and put a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "It's really hard for him to get to know boy's that he likes. I'm asking you to give him another chance."

"But..." The sudden stop of Xigbar's kiss had left him confused and he shrugged off the unwanted touch. "He didn't want to--"

"Look, I believe that Xigbar likes you... a lot. I'm sure it's not that he didn't want to, he probably just didn't want to rush you. Maybe he thought that he scared you." Luxord stared down at the boy, trying to get him to understand. "Go watch him surf."

Demyx bit his lip as he thought. "I thought he said he wasn't allowed to surf for a while..." He mumbled.

"Xigbar's stubborn, he'll do what he wants. He's going to surf because he's upset." he said. "Besides don't you want to watch him?" he asked and winked at the boy.

Demyx nodded slightly and glanced toward the beach. "Does he just go out there or does he go to some specific spot?"

"He likes surfing by the rocks, something about making the waves unpredictable and more exciting. You can see it right from the back porch."

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly. "Can I have my keys back now?" He asked with his hand out.

Luxord put the keys back in the teen's hand and turned to go back in the house. "Just go around back in about five minutes, he should be out there by then."

Demyx waited, and fiddled with his keys wondering if he should just leave or give the surfer a chance. With a heavy sigh he pushed off his car and walked to the back porch and sat on a seat that was pointed towards the ocean. there weren't many waves but Xigbar was still out there sitting on the board with his hair undone, waiting for a wave that he could actually ride.

Demyx blushed a little at the sight of Xigbar. He looked good with his hair down like that. He sighed and crossed his arms he just couldn't understand why Xigbar didn't want to do anything with him. Back in high school Zexion had said that sex was the only way to find out if you really truly loved someone. Zexion found out he didn't love him, and now Demyx wanted to know if he really loved Xigbar.

Xigbar leaned down as he noticed a larger wave begin and started to paddle towards it. "C'mon..." As he was being pulled towards the wave he pulled himself up in one fluid movement in hopes of catching the wave.

Demyx sat up straight in his chair and stared at Xigbar. "Oh God... Please be careful." he said and stood up on the porch.

Xigbar tried to hold his balance as he shakily rode the wave and held his arms out for extra balance. As the wave crested he ducked under as he usually did and he glanced to the right to see how close the wave was crashing but all he saw was darkness. The mistake made him quickly turn to where he could see but the sudden correction made the board slip from underneath his feet and the wave sucked him in and spat him back out. Xigbar spluttered in surprise as he resurfaced hair blinding him even further. "Dammit!" He splashed the water in frustration and shrieked in anger. To anyone else it would seem the guy was either having a mental breakdown or drowning.

Demyx's breath caught in his throat when he saw Xigbar disappear beneath the wave. When he resurfaced the blond gasped, kicked off his shoes and ran out to the water.

Xigbar pushed his hair back after his tantrum and looked for wherever his board went. "Crap." He muttered figuring the board was probably broken or lodged between some rocks. The surfer swam under water in an attempt to find the white board.

Demyx dove into the water the lifeguard in him taking over. Where was Xigbar? Had he sank that far?

Much to his relief Xigbar found the board stuck under the rocks that grew into the beach. Resurfacing he took another deep breath and dived back in to yank the board from captivity. It would have a couple scratches but nothing he couldn't fix.

Demyx resurfaced not being able to find the surfer and started to look around frantically. "Xigbar... where are you?"

After dislodging the board he held onto the cord attached to the end and let it float to the top. Swimming himself to the surface he crawled back onto the board and straddled it. Rubbing water from his face he looked up to see a frightened Demyx. A blush tinged his cheeks only slightly and he sucked the salt from his lower lip.

Demyx watched as the supposed drowning Xigbar crawled back on to his surf board. "Thank God..." he whispered.

"Uh...D-Demyx? What are you doing here, It's a bit close to the rocks..." Xigbar pulled his palms closed.

Demyx swam over then pulled himself up on the surf board. He reached over to touch Xigbar's face then slapped him. "Never scare me like that again!"

Xigbar reached up to his face in shock. "What the hell is your problem? I thought you 'had to go'?" He instantly spat out. "I get it you hate me, but swimming out here, getting on my board, and slapping me is soo not called for!"

"I do not hate you!" he yelled and clenched his fists. "You're the one who told me to slap you! You're the one that's doing something that's uncalled for, kissing me like that and messing with my emotions!"

"Oh? Well, excuse me for trying to use a bit of self control when I pulled away! I wasn't *trying* to do anything with your emotions!" He yelled back.

"Well you did!" he held back his tears and bit his lip. "Why did I have to fall for a guy like you?" he muttered and slid off the board and into the water and swam away.

Xigbar growled and paddled as quick as he could to the retreating male. "Now just you wait!" He grabbed Demyx's ankle and yanked him roughly to the board and straddled him so as not to have him escape. "Don't move." The surfer muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder to further pin Demyx and reached for the rocks so he could anchor himself. "Now that I have your attention, listen." He narrowed his eye in a menacing manner. "This is *all* my fault, not yours. Mine. I'm not blaming you for anything. When I ran into you, you gave me this... look. No one's ever really looked at me like that before, not ever." He paused and closed his eye, fighting back moisture threatening to fall on the dirty blonds' face. "I know, I hurt your feelings...I didn't mean to. I don't want to hurt you, I don't wanna be the asshole that fucks you and dumps you...Don't you get it? I have a really tough time being around dudes like you. Cute, sweet, innocent guys like you." Xigbar bit his lip and let go of Demyx. "I can't...I don't wanna see your face and that emotion put together again. I feel wretched about what I did, I like you a lot..."

Tears fell from Demyx's eyes, and he pushed himself into an upright position. "I like you too Xigbar... probably more than I should for just meeting you yesterday. I just want to know if I really...love you." he said and put his arms around Xigbar's neck and pulled himself closer to the larger male.

Xigbar blushed again and tried to pull away slightly. "What...what do you mean? Y-you figure that out over time, I thought. At least that's how it's supposed to work..." 'There he goes again, getting so close to you...'

Demyx looked up with a confused look on his face. "That's not what Zexion said. He..." fresh tears came to his eyes and he buried his face in the crook of Xigbar's neck.

Xigbar instinctively wrapped his arms around Demyx and tilted his head back to keep the distance between them. 'Don't do it, don't even think it...' This Zexion guy seemed to had taken advantage of Demyx as well. "He what?"

"He said the only way to know.. if you really love someone..." Demyx took a breath looked down at the board and held back a small sob. "We slept together and he told me that... he wasn't in love with me after all."

Xigbar looked down at him in sympathy. "That's bullshit, I'll show you what love is." He lifted Demyx's chin and kissed him gently, pulling his body closer with his other hand.

Demyx gasped into the kiss then closed his eyes and melted against Xigbar's chest. He parted his lips and tightened his arms around the older man's neck.

The surfer slipped his tongue into Demyx's mouth and slid the hand that was holding his chin to the back of his neck.

"Hmm..." he moaned into the kiss as he pressed his tongue against Xigbar's and wove his fingers into the dark hair.

Xigbar pushed Demyx's back with his other hand and leaned him forward so he could lay on top of him.

"Mmm..." he pulled out of the kiss slowly to catch his breath and stared at Xigbar. "Xigbar..."

Xigbar ignored him and went back to kissing him with a silly smile plastered on his face. 'Nu-uh, not now, no talking...'

"Hmm..." Demyx moaned then tried to push him away again. "Xigbar... what happened to not wanting to be the asshole who fucks and dumps me?" he pushed Xigbar away again, trying to resist his kisses.

The scarred man shook his head, whispering. "I'm not like that..." he decided to let him talk if that was his fancy and moved onto his neck where he placed hot kisses.

Demyx whimpered and tilted his head to the side. "Xigbar..." he panted out the name and reached down to weave his fingers into the mans hair. "Shouldn't we get to know each other first...?"

Xigbar growled lightly and placed a hand over Demyx's mouth. The logical chatter had to stop.

Demyx's eyes widened in fear and tears flooded his eyes. He whimpered against the hand and started to struggle underneath Xigbar.

Xigbar grinded his hips and he looked down at Demyx in lust. "Shh..."

Tears fell from the blonds eyes and he struggled to get away. He had wanted it before but Xigbar hadn't covered his mouth and forced himself on him. He tried to scream but the hand over his mouth muffled it.

The surfer frowned at the tears and he released Demyx's mouth from underneath his hand. "What's wrong?" He purred.

Demyx tried to move away from the older man. He lifted a hand and hit Xigbar across the face. Demyx moved away quickly and fell into the water.

Xigbar recoiled and placed a hand on where he'd been slapped. "Oh, shit, Demyx?" He didn't know what to do, go after him or leave him alone like a puppy being scolded?

Demyx was shaking and he started to move away from the surf board slowly. He stared at Xigbar and more tears fell from his eyes.

"No. Nonono, Demyx. I'm so sorry. Don't...please. Don't make that face again." Xigbar bit his lip as he touched his cheek, still stinging from the slap. He knew he had gone too far.

He let out a shaky laugh. "You 're right. You're not _like that_. You don't fuck and dump, you're one of those guys who just fucks whoever he wants even if the other person is scared, and crying and screaming for you to stop." he let out a sob and his tears fell into the ocean.

Xigbar's heart would sink if it hadn't been verbally stabbed. He knew it was probably true if he would ever take it that far. "Oh god, please, Demyx, I--" He bit his lip as he looked down at his reflection, vision blurred by the tears gathering at his eye.

"Why?" he looked up at Xigbar. "Why didn't you stop? You told me before that if I told you to stop you would... So why?" he asked quietly as a wave came and pushed a little further away from the darker haired man.

Xigbar wiped at his tears. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I'm a horrible person. I figured you would slap me...but that can't happen if I'm holding you down can it..."

Demyx shook his head slowly. "I really do like you Xigbar, but that... that scared me." he said and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm a little aggressive in that department..." Xigbar sighed and pulled himself onto the rocks and sat down on the hot rock with his head in his hands. "I'm sure you don't want to be my roommate now, right?"

Demyx swam over to Xigbar and carefully put his hands on his knees. "I do but... never hold me down like that again. Ok?" he said and looked up at him.

Xigbar let out a short laugh. "You're crazy.." He looked at him and shook his head. "It's a good thing I don't have the intention of hurting anyone I can't keep my hands off of..." he mumbled.

Demyx blushed and bit his lip. "Um Xigbar... what is our relationship exactly?" he asked and placed his chin on Xigbar's knees.

Xigbar pushed some hair behind his ear and thought. "I guess whatever you want it to be? I don't really know what to call it..."

He tilted his head to the side. "Are...are we... boyfriends?" he whispered and looked up at his with a blush on his face.

"I guess so..." Xigbar smiled. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight so you can rest a little. I've only had my own room so I don't know what would happen, y'know?"

Demyx smiled and the blush on his face darkened. "No. Can't we... sleep together?" he whispered.

"Nuh...I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea... I mean... I might go after you again." Xigbar blushed.

"Well now I know that you don't want to hurt me so... I'll just slap you again if I want you to stop." he said with a giggle. "Please?"

"The slap method was originally made for Xaldin. Who I rarely go after anyway...I'd really like a different way of telling me to stop that'll get my attention..." He blushed even more.

"Um... how about if I just say stop? Would you listen to that?" he asked with a laugh.

"What if you can't say stop?" He asked quickly and grabbed his board which was starting to float away.

"Well then I guess I'll have to hit you anyway." he said and ran his fingers up one of Xigbar's legs.

"Hmmm." Xigbar finally took account of Demyx's clothing. "God you must be sopping...You wanna go take a shower and I can throw your clothes in the dryer or something?"

Demyx looked down at himself and blushed. "A shower?" he asked with a blush and looked back up at Xigbar.

"Yeah you know when you go inside a bathroom and jump underneath the water and clean yourself?...*By* yourself?" A slight twitch of a smile came to Xigbar's face.

"Do I have to be _by_ myself?" he whispered and pulled himself onto the rocks so that he was leaning over Xigbar.

Xigbar frowned at Demyx. "Now come on, It's either yes or no. Let me sort out myself and yes, by yourself, you have to remember that there are other people who live in that house."

Demyx pouted and cuddled up to Xigbar. "Then is it ok if I just... sleep with you in your bed tonight? I'm tired and I don't want to drive all the way back home in the dark."

Xigbar frowned. "Demyx..." he wrung his hair out. "I know this sounds really stupid but I seriously want to get to know you before I..." He paused in order to phrase it right. "I want my heart to tell me, not my addiction."

Demyx smiled. "I want to get to know you too but... C-can we cuddle tonight?" he asked with a bright blush on his cheeks.

He nodded. "So what are you going to tell your parents?" Xigbar began to follow the light purple design that traveled around his surfboard and grimaced when he noticed a small gash in the wood.

"That I met this amazing guy, that I'm really into." he said and looked down at the surf board. "It got scratched up pretty bad can you fix it?"

"I'm not sure, might have to sand it all down..." Xigbar stood up and picked up his board. "Might as well tell Xaldin I haven't drowned..."

"What a shame. It's such a pretty design." he said and ran his fingers down the board. He sighed then stood up but slipped on the wet rocks and started to fall.

"Whoa!" Xigbar dropped his board and caught Demyx. "Careful there's seaweed on some of these rocks." He kept a gentle but sturdy grip on the younger man.

Demyx looked up at Xigbar his cheeks going red again and he put his arms around Xigbar's shoulders. He turned and saw Xigbar's board floating away. "Your board! Why did you let go of it?"

"If I didn't I would have let you fall. You might have hit your head. As for the board I can just jump in and get it, It's ok if it get's 'hurt'." Xigbar smiled.

Demyx smiled and pulled himself closer to Xigbar. "Thank you for saving me." he whispered and pressed a kiss to Xigbar's cheek.

"Just watch where you walk, ok?" Xigbar chuckled and glanced at the board that was drifting farther away.

Demyx squirmed out of Xigbar's arms and dove into the water after the board.

"D-Demyx, I could have got that myself..." He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned slightly.

Demyx swam over to the board and grabbed it. He pulled himself up on to the board so that he was straddling it. His shirt clung to his body showing off his muscles and his shorts showed off his ass quiet well.

Xigbar bit his lip as a blush attended his cheeks. "Mm." He was finding it harder and harder to not jump in after him but that would be greedy. "J-just bring the board to the back porch I gotta...t-take care of something, ok?" Xigbar started walking away from the small house towards the hill.

The blond tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Xigbar! Where are you going?" he called but the other man was too far away. He took the board up to the porch and leaned it again the railing then took off after Xigbar.

The surfer let out a deep breath when he reached the small cave opening, the tide high and obscuring the entrance. He had found it when he was exploring with Xaldin when they were little. Now it was a place where they could hide things. Xigbar took a deep breath and jumped into the water to go inside the cove. The cold water totally calmed down his nerves. There was a chest that had been shoved up onto the higher part of the small room and he smiled in relief, he never knew if it was going to be pulled away or lose its contents whenever a huge storm hit.

Demyx watched at Xigbar swam into the small cave and debated going in after him or waiting for him to come out. He stepped closer to the water's edge and bit his lip.

Xigbar opened up the chest and dug through its contents in search of the small orange bottle. When he couldn't find it he growled and began tossing random things out of the box. "Dammit, Xaldin..." He sighed and leaned against the box with a hand over his face. "This is just great..."

"Are you ok Xigbar?" Demyx had decided to follow Xigbar and was now floating in the water staring at Xigbar.

Xigbar started and pushed himself against the box instinctively then relaxed when he realized who it was. "Ah, Demyx, what are you doing here?" He began to grab the random baubles of the chest to put them back in the box.

"I was worried... and curious. What were you looking for?" he asked and swam closer to the edge on the water.

"Nothing." He answered a little too quickly and turned his back to grab some more items. "You shouldn't have been worried, it's just me, haha."

"Xigbar are you sure you're ok?" he asked and walked up to Xigbar and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He slightly shrugged the hand off his shoulder and closed the chest.

"Did I upset you? Should I just go home?" he whispered and pulled his hand back.

"What? No...you're fine, I'm fine...Everybody's fine." He cleared his throat and turned around. "You're gonna get sick if you keep running around like that." He looked up at him gave him a half-smile.

"I'll be fine." he said and looked around the small cave. "What is this place?"

Xigbar stood up and glanced around. "This is me'n Xaldin's hiding place when we were little. We used to hang out here all the time, but now that we've grown up we just use it to hide stuff..." 'Well at least I did...'

"What kind of stuff?" he asked and tried to look into the chest.

"Just stuff like...seashells and shiny rocks. Random stuff we thought was worth holding onto." He laughed quietly.

Demyx smiled. "Can I see?" he asked and grabbed Xigbar's arm and hugged it to his chest.

"I-I guess it couldn't hurt." If Xaldin had anything he had hidden recently, Xigbar didn't care if it was found, he wasn't happy with the guy.

Demyx smiled and stood on his tip toes to kiss Xigbar's cheek. "You know this place is kinda romantic." he whispered.

"R-really? I hadn't noticed..." He mumbled and pulled his arms close. "I guess it is."

"You seem distracted." he said and tilted his head to the side.

"I just have something on my mind, is all. Nothin' to worry about though." Xigbar put his hands on Demyx's shoulders. "We should go back to the house. I'd be unhappy with myself if I was the reason you got sick."

He glanced at the chest. "Show me later then?" he asked and looked back up at Xigbar.

"Yeah, sure." Xigbar squeezed his shoulder gently and let go of him as he walked towards the cave mouth.

Demyx looked around one more time and followed Xigbar out of the cave. He shivered when he resurfaced on the other side.

Xigbar pulled himself on the ledge of rocks and turned around to help Demyx up and frowned. "See what I told you?"

He grinned. "Yeah yeah. Will you keep me warm tonight so that I don't get sick then?" he asked with a giggle.

"You bet'cha." Xigbar grinned back and held his arm out for Demyx to grab.

Demyx smiled and grabbed Xigbar's arm and pulled himself up then glanced at the horizon. "Can we watch the sunset?"

"You'll get colder when there's no sun." Xigbar pointed out and smiled. "And I won't do much for warmth with just swim trunks."

"Oh I highly doubt that. I think you're hotter the less clothes you have on." he said and turned around to pressed himself against Xigbar's chest.

"Oh really?" Xigbar rolled his eye and shook his head. "But seriously, you need to take it a little slow around me or I might do something I'll regret. I've already frightened you one time already."

Demyx pouted and buried his head in Xigbar's chest. "I want to love you..." he breathed and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's waist.

Demyx's hot breath on his chest felt wonderful, Xigbar could hardly contain himself. "Nuh... N-not now....Please." He ached truly for him now. "L-later, I promise."

Demyx shifted rubbing against Xigbar's crotch and he looked up at him with pouty puppy eyes. "You'll keep that promise?"

"Ah...Y-yeah." Xigbar curled his hands to fists in an attempt to keep his hands to himself. The younger man was wicked, teasing him like that, and he probably knew it too.

Demyx smiled and pressed a light kiss to Xigbar's chest and ran his hands up to his shoulders. "Good."

"Will you promise to wait 'til later too, you're driving me crazy, right now..." He whispered.

"I like driving you crazy." he whispered. "I'm teaching you self control." he giggled and gently pressed a leg into Xigbar's crotch.

"I'd be careful, if I were you, you never know when I might just snap..." He purred slightly.

"As long as you don't restrain me." he said and pressed light kisses across Xigbar's chest.

"Stop, or you'll make me break my promise..." Xigbar held onto Demyx's shoulders tightly. "I intend to keep it 'til then, alright?"

Demyx smiled and trailed his lips over a nipple, kissed it then pulled away. "Alright, I'll wait." he said with a cute pout.

Xigbar let out a long breath and closed his eye. "Just to let you know, I'm the jealous type." He licked his lips. "So don't go off flirting with other guys, ok?"

He nodded with a smile. "Got it. I'm all yours." he said and pressed their lips together and wove his arms around Xigbar's neck..

Xigbar nipped lightly at Demyx's lower lip and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Demyx pushed his tongue into Xigbar's mouth and pressed their bodies together roughly.

Xigbar was taken off guard when the tongue invaded his mouth and he pushed back against it. He pulled Demyx's body even closer to himself and groaned at the friction it caused.

Demyx moaned into the kiss and moved his tongue against Xigbar's. He scratched at Xigbar's back with his nails and pressed even closer to the other male.

Xigbar pulled out of the kiss and tilted his head back, enjoying the other's touch. "Demyx..."

Demyx kissed down Xigbar's neck to his chest and moved his hands to Xigbar's shoulders.

"Demyx...not now..." He bit his lip and closed his eye. Telling him no may ward him off, but he had to have some form of control if only a little.

He pouted and pulled away from Xigbar's chest. "Fine..." he said and cuddled back up to Xigbar for warmth.

"Let's get back to the house. We both need to dry off." He sighed and glanced over to the porch. "Plus I need to figure out what kind of damage I'm dealing with on my board."

He smiled and let go of Xigbar to walk up to the porch. "Can I help with your board?"

Xigbar stared at the board. "Uhhh..." He chewed the inside of his lip in thought. "That's sorta something I do alone..." He shrugged. "Calms my nerves and such." When he saw Demyx's hurt look he quickly righted himself. "I mean...how would you feel if someone started touching your board and took a sander to it?"

Demyx sucked on his lip in thought. "Yeah. When you get it fixed can we go surfing together?" he paused then gasped a little and hit Xigbar on the arm. "You weren't supposed to be out surfing yet!"

"Hey!" Xigbar frowned. "I didn't really care at the time. Though now I know why I was told not to, I might follow the advice..." He grumbled.

"Why's that?" he asked worried. "Does your eye hurt? Let me see it. Do I need to take you to the hospital?" he said quickly and reached for the eye patch.

"No, no.." Xigbar covered his eye patch with his hand. "I can't ride the waves without wiping out. I need to figure out how to see properly without relying on something that isn't there anymore...That's all."

Demyx sighed and crossed his arms. "You're sure you're not hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Demyx. Please, don't worry about me." Xigbar crossed his arms. "Seriously. I just need to find my sense of balance and then I can go surfing again."

"Too bad I'm going to worry about you." he said with a pout. "It scared me when you wiped out."

"Why would you be scared? I wouldn't be surfing if I didn't think I could take it..." Xigbar thought a moment. "Wiping out is part of surfing just like erasing a wrong pencil line, it's gonna happen."

"I know but... you surf so close to the rocks." he whispered and looked out to the rocks and where Xigbar had been surfing earlier.

"I always do, I'm not gonna let some stupid eye patch get in my way." Xigbar shook his head. "Where do you surf?" He asked defensively.

"Open water. Not close to eye-eating rocks." he said and turned to face Xigbar.

"Well that's just where I go to surf, more danger, more excitement." Xigbar rubbed his side where a long thin scar resided.

Demyx reached up and caressed the scar that Xigbar was touching. "Well then don't go out again until you're sure about your balance."

"I'll go out if I want to." Xigbar mumbled and sat down beside his board and took it into his lap, rubbing a hand over it's surface and finding another gash.

Demyx kneeled down next to Xigbar and placed his hands on his arm. "Please don't. At least not until you're sure."

"Hmm..." Xigbar flipped the board over and picked at another dent in the board.

Xaldin opened the screen door and looked over at the two. "Oh so you *are* still alive, what happened to drowning yourself?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"I tried but a lifeguard came and saved my life." Xigbar grinned up at Xaldin.

Demyx smiled and cuddled closer to Xigbar. "What can I say? I couldn't just let him die." he said and laughed.

Xigbar kept his eyes on Xaldin and nodded. "Yeah, Demyx, this is Xaldin, didn't get to introduce you earlier..." The look he gave his friend seemed friendly enough but Xaldin knew better.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Demyx." he said and stood up to shake Xaldin's hand then shivered at the loss of Xigbar's heat. "Can we go inside?" he asked Xigbar.

Xaldin shook Demyx's hand as Xigbar got up and set his board against the house. "You...need to take a shower. I'll get you some clothes to change into." Xigbar led Demyx inside.

Demyx smiled and grabbed Xigbar's hand. "So... is it ok if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine." Xigbar pointed at the bathroom door. "Shower's that way, you still remember where my room is right?"

"Yeah." he said and leaned up to kiss Xigbar's cheek. "I'll be quick." he said and went into the bathroom.

"I'll put a change of clothes on my bed for you." Xigbar went down the hall to his room and closed the door behind him. He pulled on his clothes which he had tossed in his frustrating before he went out to surf and dug out a shirt and a pair of shorts from his drawers. 'These seem a little big...' He thought and shrugged as he folded them neatly on his bed. "Well...whatever, it works." He sighed and walked out of his room, pulling his hair together to put in a ponytail. With a big sigh he sat down on the couch by Xaldin and stared at the TV.

"Alright why are you pissed off this time?" he asked and continued to stare at the TV.

"I thought we agreed that no one touched each other's stuff in the chest." He growled.

"Drugs are different Xigbar." he said. "Surfing with only one eye is one thing doing drugs is a different matter all together."

"What did you do with them, Xaldin. I really needed them today." Xigbar bit his lip and shook his head.

"I tossed 'em." he said and turned towards his friend. "It was for your own good. You don't need drugs Xig. What were you thinking?"

"Aw, Xaldin. I *was* thinking! Those *were* for my own good...Did you even read the label??" Xigbar groaned and pulled his legs to his chest.

Xaldin stared at Xigbar. "You told me that you weren't on any prescription drugs Xigbar. Besides that cave is for *hiding* things. I didn't think that you would hide prescription drugs there."

"I didn't tell you because I was too embarrassed..." Xigbar shook his head. "I didn't want it to be left around for Luxord to have more ammo to make fun of me...Dangit, Xaldin, those were expensive..."

Xaldin put a hand on Xigbar's should. "Dude. Just tell me what they were."

After a moment Xigbar sighed. "They were pills to help keep my sexual drive to a more manageable state..." He covered his face with his hands to hide his shame.

"Dude Xigbar, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Why didn't you just tell me?" he sighed. "So a doctor prescribed them to you?"

"Yeah by my sex therapist...Like I said I didn't want to be made fun of..." Xigbar bit his lip.

"Xigbar... We're not going to make fun of you." he said and squeezed his friend's shoulder. "That's responsible of you. Now I know why you never pay your rent on time." he said. "I'll give you the money to replace the drugs ok?"

"You cannot tell Luxord, ok?" he turned and put a finger between them. "Don't tell anyone." he glanced around. "Where's Annabelle?"

"Alright I won't tell anyone." he said. "She's taking a nap but she's probably going to be waking up soon."

"Ah...where's Luxord?" He relaxed and sunk into the couch. TV was finally beginning to be entertaining.

"I'm making him put together Annabelle's bed." he said with a smile. "What should we do for dinner? Is Demyx staying for dinner?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Demyx is staying the night." He stated simply. "I brought leftovers from Pagoda, but that won't be enough for...five people is it now?"

Xaldin sighed and rubbed his temples yeah. "I'll make something." he said standing up. "Is there anything that Demyx is allergic to or can't eat?" he asked.

"Uh...All I know is that he's a vegetarian." Xigbar dug lint out from his pocket. "I don't know if that helps or not."

"You're dating a vegetarian? Don't you like love meat? he asked with a laugh and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, like that's the first thing you ask when you look for a date." Xigbar shook his head and sighed a smile coming to his face.

"You must really like him a lot. You smile whenever you think of him." he laughed and went into the kitchen.

"I do?" Xigbar lost the smile and looked over the side of the couch down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Yep." Xaldin called from the kitchen then went to work on dinner. The door to the bathroom opened and Demyx walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair and torso dripping wet.

"C-clothes are on my bed." He blushed and quickly turned his attention to the television.

Demyx nodded and smiled then went into Xigbar's room. He got dressed into the clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. The clothes looked like they were eating him.

Xigbar covered his face and shook his head. 'No, Xigbar, no! Don't go in there!' He told himself repeatedly.

Demyx walked out of the room and out into the living room. "You're clothes are so big..." he said while holding up the pants.

"You make me sound fat..." Xigbar mumbled through his hands and bent over in his seat. "You need a belt or something?"

"Um... N-no I'm fine." he said and went over to sit next to Xigbar.

Xigbar sat up and glanced over at his new boyfriend. "So, uh... Xaldin's in the kitchen starting dinner..."

"Oh. Does he know that I'm a vegetarian?" he asked and made a move to stand up.

"Yeah, I told him before he went in the kitchen." He bit his lip when he noticed how big his clothes actually were on him. Demyx must have been a stick but being a vegetarian would explain it.

Demyx sat back down and smiled at Xigbar. "Oh! Where should I put my clothes?" he asked and stood up.

"Oh! Uh...I can put them in the dryer if you want." Xigbar stood up. "It's ok I can go get them."

"Are you sure?" he asked and pulled up the falling pants.

"Uhhh, y-yeah, I'll go grab a belt for you too." Xigbar turned quickly towards the bathroom.

Xaldin popped his head from the kitchen. "Hey, Xig, I--oh." He leaned on the wall. "Hey, do you like pasta?" He asked quickly.

Demyx smiled and turned to Xaldin. "Yeah I love pasta." he said and sat down. "What kind of sauce?"

"Alfredo? Sorry, I don't really have much need to hit the store soon." Xaldin scratched his cheek as he heard the dryer slam closed.

"No it's fine. I love alfredo." he said. "Do you need any help with cooking?" he asked.

"Oh no, pasta, is pretty much, stare and wait, really. Thanks for the offer though, If you can cook then maybe I won't have to be the one that cooks all the time. Xaldin laughed and turned back into the kitchen.

Xigbar walked back into the room and handed Demyx a black belt. "Not much of a belt guy so I grabbed one of Luxord's."

"Will he mind?" Demyx asked and took the belt and looked at it before putting it on.

"If he does he can go and complain at me." Xigbar grinned. "Seriously, don't worry about it." He sat back down on the couch.

Demyx sat back down on the couch and kept his hands in his lap.

"So uh, Vegetarian...how does that work?" Xigbar floundered to make the silence less awkward.

"Um how does it work?" he paused and looked up in thought. "Well I just can't eat meat. Well it's not like I *can't* but I just don't like the fact that I'm eating an animal." he said. "Beef and chicken and pork... it all just made me sick when I ate it. I get that mental image of the animal."

"Oh...Must be hard, not to eat meat..." Xigbar shrugged. "I mean... why would they be here, if not to be eaten?"

Demyx was quiet and looked down at the floor. "It just makes me sick that's all..." he said quietly.

"What about seafood?" Xigbar leaned back and put his arm on the back of the couch. "Is that considered, specifically meat?"

"No I like seafood." he said and continued to look at the floor. He bit his lip then looked up at Xigbar. "Do you not like me being a vegetarian?"

"What?" Xigbar leaned looked at Demyx. "Just because your eating habit doesn't compliment mine doesn't mean I don't like you."

Demyx smiled and rested his head on Xigbar's shoulder. "It won't be a problem then?"

"No, not at all." Xigbar took a deep breath and let it out. "You should probably call your parents, they might be worried about you..."

"Oh." he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his house. "Hey mom? Yeah I'm going to stay here tonight... You know I don't like driving at night. Yeah they're making dinner. Pasta. Yes mom they're cool with it. Well... I think with Xigbar." He glanced at his boyfriend then his mother said something and his face turned a bright red. "MOM!" he sighed. "Ok yeah I'll be fine. Bye." he hung up the phone and put it back in the pants pocket. He stared at the ground his face a bright red.

Xigbar bit back a smile that broke loose. "What was that all about?" He chuckled.

Demyx looked up quickly. "Nothing!" he said and let out a nervous laugh. "Nothing."

"As if! What did they say to make you blush as red as a tomato?" Xigbar turned and crossed his arms.

Demyx bit his lip and looked away the blushed deepening in color. "My mom asked if we were going to... do anything tonight..."

"Ah!" Xigbar began to blush himself. "So your mom doesn't care about you staying with me in my bed." He shook his head with a smile.

"No she's um... she's happy that I've found someone after..." he cut himself off then looked at Xigbar and smiled. "So I'm defiantly sleeping with you tonight?"

Xigbar coughed nervously and nodded. "Yeah..." He put his hands between his legs and bit his lip in thought. "Uhhh...Not to be rude or anything but uh...are you loud?"

Demyx's eyes widened and he looked up at Xigbar through his eyelashes. "I'm not sure." he said. "I... I've only been with one person..."

"Hmm." He sighed. "I guess if anything happens tonight, I'll try to be as tame as possible..."

Demyx gulped. "Well... I guess I'll be as quiet as I can be." he said and cuddled closer to Xigbar.

"Hmm..." Xigbar put an arm around Demyx. "Sorry to ask but I don't know how a little three-year old would react to that sort of thing."

"Yeah." he nodded. "You're right." he nuzzled against Xigbar's chest. "You're warm..." he whispered.

"Well happy to do my job of keeping you warm." Xigbar held him closer as a slow thought crossed his mind. "So this dude you've been with before...how long did you know him?"

"A few years." he said and looked down at the ground. "I didn't really *know* him but I knew who he was and had had a crush on him all through junior high and high school."

"So how did you two end up together?" He fished around. "Bump in him while you were looking for something?"

"No, he just randomly came up to me one day and asked me out. I said yes." he said and laughed sadly. "That was a dumb idea..." he buried his face in Xigbar's chest.

Xigbar frowned and rubbed his shoulder. "So after you said yes he gave you that speech about only knowing if you love someone until after you've slept with them, and after all was said and done, he what? Left you and didn't talk to you again?"

Demyx fisted Xigbar's shirt in his hand and tried to hold back the tears.

"Aw, Demyx. Don't cry. At least you never have to see the douche bag ever again." He raised his hand. "See this is why I have this fucked up logic, even though everything screams at me to do it...I won't do it unless I'm sure and if I do without knowing, I beat myself up about it..."

Demyx looked up at Xigbar and smiled. "That's cause you're a gentleman." he said and pressed their lips together.

Xigbar placed his hand gently under Demyx's chin and kissed him gently, rubbing a tear from his cheek.

Demyx put his arms around Xigbar's neck and parted his lips slightly.

Xigbar pushed his tongue past Demyx's teeth and pushed gently on his tongue while slowly leaning him down on the couch.

"Hmm..." Demyx shifted his legs so that Xigbar was sitting between them and pulled the older man closer.

The surfer smiled through the kiss and let his hand travel down Demyx's neck.

"Hmmn." Demyx moved his head to the side as far as he could to give Xigbar better access to his neck without breaking the kiss.

Xigbar ran his hand down Demyx's chest and pushed his tongue harder against the other man's.

Demyx moaned into the kiss and wove his fingers into the long hair.

Luxord walked into the living room with Annabell in his arms and smirked at the sight of his roommate and the blond on the couch. He whispered into the girls ear and smiled. "Ready Anna?" he asked. She nodded and giggled. "Demyx and Xigbar sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then come marriage, then comes Demyx with a baby carriage." They said at the same time.

Xigbar pulled out of the kiss abruptly, pulling his hand out from beneath the shirt, a blush tinging his cheeks. "L-Luxord!" Xigbar would have let out a long string of curses if it wasn't for the toddler in his arms gleefully singing along. "You...oh you have got to be kidding me..." Xigbar sat up straight and wrung his hands together. "What else have you taught Bell to sing?" He asked incredulously.

Luxord laughed and set the little girl down. "Nothing, that was the first thing." he said and walked over to the couch. "Is Demyx too tasty that you can't wait until after dinner? You're going to spoil your appetite, having your dessert before dinner."

Demyx sat up slowly with a bright red blush on his face. "Excuse me." he said and stood up to rush to the bathroom.

Xigbar was now red faced as he stared at the platinum blond. "You...you didn't have to say it like that..." Xigbar watched Demyx run to the bathroom and frowned. "Watch it or I'll spoil yours." Xigbar narrowed his eye and stared at Luxord.

Luxord smirked at him. "Go ahead but you better go get your dessert first." he then grabbed Annabell's hand and pulled her into the kitchen without another word.

With an angry sigh the surfer got off the couch and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Demyx? Is everything ok?"

Demyx leaned against the door breathing heavily, the bulge in his pants was starting to throb. He gulped. "I-I'm... I'm f-fine..."

"A-are you sure? I-I'm sorry if I upset you...." Xigbar's stomach started to turn, thinking he had done something bad again.

"N-no it's not you... it's just... I have a little problem right now..." he said and ran his fingers through his hair.

Xigbar pulled away from the door in shock and began to stutter. "O-oh...uhm, I-I uh...I'll be in the ki-kitchen." He sucked on his upper lip in distress as he slowly backed away from the bathroom. 'Later, dude. Not now, later.'

Demyx opened the door and peered out at Xigbar while biting his lip. "Wait... I... I want you to help..." he whispered.

Xigbar cleared his throat and couldn't help but think how cute he looked right then. "Ah." Xigbar covered his eye to hide the sight while smiling like an idiot. "If I do I might break that promise I made, but..." 'Do eeet!' His mind growled.

Demyx looked at him with eyes clouded with lust and started to nibble on his lower lip. "Xigbar... Please?"

Without another word he pushed Demyx gently into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it. "You like pushing me into these circumstances, don't you?" He turned around and like magnets his hands grabbed the belt loops and pulled the younger man as close as he possibly could.

Demyx smiled then pulled Xigbar down into a deep kiss, and pressed their hips together.

The dark-haired man fumbled with the belt attempting to pull them loose as he parted his lips gasping slightly at the friction.

Demyx moaned into the kiss and pushed his tongue into Xigbar's mouth. He wove his fingers into Xigbar's hair and tugged gently.

"Mmm." Xigbar slid the baggy pants down with Demyx's boxers and gently grabbed the hardened member, nipping at the tongue invading his mouth.

"Hmmn!" Demyx let out a loud moan that was muffled by the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck and pressed himself closer.

Xigbar deepened the kiss and flicked his tongue at Demyx's as he pushed him against the wall. He slid his thumb over the sensitive head and squeezed his hand gently.

"Hnn...!" he pulled out of the kiss with a gasp and arched his back. "X-Xigbar..."

He shook his head as he started to pump his hand. "Quiet.." He whispered and lifted his free hand to back of Demyx's neck.

Demyx's lips shook and he held back a loud moan. "I... I think I'm loud..." he whispered with a short laugh and tilted his head back.

Xigbar tilted Demyx's head so that he could kiss him. "You should keep your mouth busy then..." He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head again and pressed his lips to Demyx's roughly.

"Hmm." He moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. He dug his nails into Xigbar's back through his shirt and arched his back.

Xigbar pushed his tongue past Demyx's teeth and moaned quietly into the kiss unable to help himself.

Demyx nipped at the invading tongue and moved his hands to Xigbar's shoulders and ran them down his chest slowly.

The surfer squeezed his hand again and pressed his body against Demyx's trapping him against the wall. He pulled his hand away from his neck and put it on the wall behind the blond's head.

Demyx let out another loud moan into the kiss and pushed his hands up into Xigbar's shirt.

He ran his tongue along Demyx's teeth and groaned. He quickened his hand, wrapping the other around his shoulders.

He pulled out of the kiss slightly. "Xigbar... I'm close..."

Xigbar nodded and dropped to his knees. Sliding his hand gently against Demyx's mouth as a curt reminder to be quiet. He then, deep-throated the younger man gently sliding his teeth against the flesh.

Demyx gasped and placed his hands against the wall to keep him from falling. "Oh God..." he breathed.

The surfer ran his tongue along Demyx's member as he pulled back, sucking at the tip in an attempt to draw out his fire.

"X-Xigbar...!" he raised at hand to his mouth to stop from screaming and bit down on his knuckle as he released inside of the older man's mouth.

Xigbar pulled back and swallowed, wiping his mouth slightly as he looked up. " Did you like that?" He whispered quietly and stood up.

Demyx nodded then slid down the wall to the floor in a heap. "Yeah..." he said with a shaky breath.

Xigbar held out his hand for Demyx to grab. "Are you alright?" He tilted his head to the side.

Demyx looked up then grabbed Xigbars' hand. He stood up only to fall against Xigbar's chest. "I really don't think I can stand right now."

"Hmm..." Xigbar held him up. "That's no good." He sighed. "I hope you weren't too loud to...attract unwanted attention..."

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly and held onto Xigbar's shoulders for support. He looked up at Xigbar with worry in his eyes.

"It's fine." Xigbar smiled and took a deep breath. "You think you can make it to the kitchen without me?"

Demyx looked up at him. "Can I have a minute?" he asked and nuzzled Xigbar's chest.

After a moment Xigbar apologized. "'Msorry, that sounded incredibly selfish of me...not really used to actually having a relationship."

Demyx smiled. "Well does having a relationship with me make you happy?" he asked quietly.

"Actually...yeah...the fact that you'll stick with me even if I do something really bad...makes me happy." Xigbar smiled and whispered back.

His smile widened and he hugged Xigbar. "I'm glad." he said. "I'm happy too.

"You about ready?" Xigbar hugged him. "I think we'll do as a nice couple, what do you think?"

Demyx's heart skipped a beat at the word couple. "Y-yeah." he looked up with a smile.

"Ok then. Let's get going." Xigbar bent down to pull up Demyx's pants. "Here's the belt."

Demyx took the belt in his hand and fumbled with the clasp. "Um Xigbar... You um won't get too jealous if I get in a play and have to kiss someone will you?"

"No! Not at all, plays are pretend and you'll most likely be kissing girls..." Xigbar pulled away. "Well...maybe a little."

Demyx smiled. "That's good. But don't get too jealous." he said with a little laugh. He fastened the belt and timidly slipped his hand into Xigbar's.

The surfer tightened his grip on Demyx's hand and unlocked the door. "I told you before I'm the jealous type....but I'll try." He opened the door.

"You don't have to be jealous cause at the end of the day you're the one I'll be coming home to." he said with a smile.

The dark-haired man led him back towards the kitchen with a grin on his face. The comment made him more happy than anything he had ever felt.

The blond smiled and hugged his arm to his chest as he walked into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xaldin set down a plate of penne and looked up. "What are you so happy about?" Xigbar quickly lost the smile and let go of Demyx's hand to sit down in his seat.

Demyx frowned at the loss of Xigbar's hand, but sat down and sniffed the air. "It smells delicious Xaldin."

Xaldin smiled. "Thanks!" He sat between Luxord and Annabell. "So Demyx, where are you from?"

"Oh a small town about an hour away." he said and picked up his fork.

Luxord smiled and started to eat. "Delicious as always Xaldin."

Xaldin smiled slightly and glanced over at Annabell who had not started to eat. "Do you need help, Anna?"

Annabell nodded and looked up Xaldin. "They're too big..."

Demyx smiled at the little girl and started to eat his own pasta.

Xaldin took her plate and began to cut the seemingly small penne into more manageable pieces for his niece. "So what are you going for at DIAI?"

Demyx swallowed the pasta that was in his mouth. "Musical theatre." he said with a smile.

"Oh. That's cool." Xaldin put Annabell's plate back in front of her and handed the fork to her. "I'm doing sculpting."

"Oh wow... that's amazing." he said and looked at Luxord and Xigbar. "What are you two doing?"

Luxord smiled. "Photography."

"Oh, I'm doing drawing, but I do a little in Graphic Design... Probably where I'll end up." Xigbar looked up and shrugged.

"Drawing?" he asked with a smile. "Can I see some sometime?"

"Xigbar smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Well if you took a long enough time to actually look at the napkin you shredded earlier you woulda seen some of what I've done." Xigbar chuckled.

Demyx blinked with a confused look on his face. "Oh! At the pizza place?"

"Yeah." Xigbar flicked over a piece of pasta with his fork, stabbing the one under it covered in Alfredo sauce.

"You drew that?" he asked with a huge smile. "You must be really good then!" he said and took another bite of pasta leaving some of the white alfredo sauce on the corner on his mouth.

Xigbar licked his lips subconsciously and a faint blush came to his cheeks. "Uh, yeah, I like to think that."

"Well what else are you good at other than drawing?" he asked and wiped the sauce off with his finger then licked it off his finger with his tongue.

"Uh...Lots of things, uh...like making surfboards! Which reminds me I'll be right back." Xigbar got up from the table quickly and left the kitchen.

Luxord was at the other end of the table trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Oh, not at all...at least I don't think." Xaldin mumbled the latter. "He'll be back in a bit, don't worry about him." Xaldin shook his head at Luxord's attempt at not laughing.

"Should I go see if he's ok?" Demyx asked and played with his food.

"Nah, he's fine. He does this sometimes and just has to take a walk." Xaldin lied through his teeth. He was pretty sure sending the object of his friends obsession would not be a good idea for either of them.

Demyx bit his lip and looked down at his plate of food, hoping that he didn't offend Xigbar in anyway.

"Xiggy sorta can't handle himself..." Xaldin bit his lip. "He's probably just cooling off."

''Oh... What did you just call him? Xiggy?'' he looked at Xaldin. ''Is that a nickname or something?''

"Yeah not that many people call him that though." Xaldin chuckled. "When he was little he always walked towards whatever had his interest and he made a zig-zag."

''That's so cute...'' Demyx smiled, knowing that he would be calling Xigbar by his nickname from now on.

Xigbar walked back in the kitchen and sat back down. "Sorry 'bout that." he glanced back at Demyx and smiled.

''Are you ok Xiggy?'' he asked and took a bite of pasta.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Xigbar picked up his fork and had the pasta halfway to his mouth before he stopped. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

Demyx looked at him carefully. ''Um Xiggy...?''

Xigbar blushed slightly. "Uh…" he bit his lip. "You didn't-" Xaldin nodded. "Awesome…"

''I think its cute... and no one else calls you that... so...'' he bit his lip.

"Yeah 'cept my mom and 'Xally'." Xigbar pouted and eyed Xaldin who's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't…"

Demyx looked at the two with a confused look on his face. ''What's going on?

"Are you sure…?" Xigbar twirled his fork and glanced at Luxord.

Xaldin tried to hide his blush with his hair. ''Shut up Xigbar...''

''Ok what is going on? Can one of you explain Xaldins' nickname for me?'' Luxord asked and set his fork down. Xigbar laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Well! One time Xaldin got- well not one time. But this one time he got really drunk and-" he stopped suddenly.

''Shut it Xigbar!'' Xaldin yelled then stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Ah, Xaldin, I wasn't gonna say anything!" he sighed. "I was just joking…"

Luxord watched Xaldin leave then glared at Xigbar and followed Xaldin. ''Hey Xaldin, hold on a minute.'' Xaldin crossed his arms and didn't bother to turn around. "What?" he asked quietly.

''Hey...'' he placed his hands on Xaldins' shoulders. ''Tell me what's wrong.''

"Nothings wrong it's just embarrassing… I shouldn't have said anything to him…" he muttered and his shoulder's slumped.

''What's so embarrassing?'' he asked and turned him around so that he could see his face.

"Nothing, Luxord." he looked away with a blush gracing his cheeks.

''Hey. What's with the blush?'' he caressed Xaldins' cheek and moved some hair out of his face.

Xaldin pushed some hair behind his ear. "Honestly, it's nothing…"

''You got really upset. Its not nothing.'' he whispered.

"I was just really drunk and I said something… to you and passed out, that's all." Xaldin bit his lip.

Luxord tried to remember. ''Care to refresh my memory?''

"Not especially." Xaldin let out a light laugh.

Luxord sighed. ''Would you please tell me? I hate seeing you upset.''

Xaldin gulped and licked his lips. "I… said something about letting you call me Xally." he blushed a deep shade of red. "It was a long time ago." he blurted.

Luxord raised an eyebrow. ''Really? And why was I going to be allowed to call you Xally?''

"Cause I liked the way it sounded when you said it." Xaldin crossed his arms again.

''Like this?'' he leaned down so his lips were close to Xaldins' ear. ''Xally...''

Xaldin raised his hands to Luxords' shoulders and closed his eyes. "Ah, Lux… uh…" the blush reddened.

''You're so cute Xaldin.'' he said quietly and placed his hands on Xaldin's hips.

Xaldin wrapped his arms around the blonds neck. "I want it…" he whispered.

''What do you want Xally?'' he whispered.

Xaldin groaned quietly. "I want you." he tightened his grip.

Luxord pinned Xaldin to the wall and kissed down his neck.

"Nnh!" Xaldin tilted his head and wrapped his legs around his waist.

The blond smirked and bit down gently. ''You just want to skip dinner then?''

"Oh God… yes." he nodded quickly and groaned again.

Luxord pulled away from Xaldin and motioned with his finger for Xaldin to follow him.

Xaldin nodded and licked his lips. 'This is really happening. Don't blow it.' he followed after the platinum blond.

Luxord pulled Xaldin into their room and into a deep kiss.

Xaldin groped at the doorknob and pulled the door shut parting his lips slightly.

Luxord pushed his tongue into Xaldin's mouth and moved him to the bed.

"Mm…" Xaldin pulled him as close as possible, nipping his tongue gently.

He pulled out of the kiss to push Xaldin down onto the bed then pulled off his shirt.

Xaldin's hands reached for Luxord's chest running his fingers gently down his sides.

He smirked and let out a chuckle. ''You like what you see Xally?'' he asked and started to unbutton his pants.

Xaldin pulled off his shirt quickly, smiling. "Luxord, I uh…"

''What is it Xally?'' he asked and kicked off his pants showing off the fact that he wasn't wearing any boxers.

Xaldin bit his lip. "I… I uh, don't really…" he blushed at his inexperience.

Luxord laughed. ''Are you a virgin?''

The violent-eyed man blushed a brilliant shade of red as he nodded. Xaldin dropped his hands to his sides. "Weird, right?" he joked.

''No not at all. In fact I find it cute. And I'm glad I get to take your virginity.''

Xaldin bit his lip. 'How many times has he done that?' His mind wandered ever so slightly.

''Hey... What are you thinking about? I have a feeling its not me.'' he said and looked down at Xaldin. He smiled and leaned forward to place his hands on Xaldin's hips.

"Uh, it's just…" Xaldin looked up at Luxord. "H-how many times have you… n-never mind…"

The blond bit his lip. ''Lost count around 20...'' he muttered. ''B-but I don't have anything.''

Xaldin covered his face. "I uhm. I didn't mean it like that." he looked past his fingers. "I… like you a lot."

''I like you too Xaldin.'' Luxord smiled and unbuttoned Xaldin's pants.

"I… am I different?" he leaned up and grabbed Luxord's hand with a scrutinizing gaze.

Luxord stared at him. ''Y-yeah. Of course you are.'' he said and squeezed Xaldin's hand. "I must sound like a total prude, don't I?" he let go of Luxord's hand.

''No of course you don't. Xaldin..'' he leaned down and kissed Xaldin's neck. ''Quit talking.''

Xaldin leaned his head away, providing more room as he shrugged out of his own pants, boxers still in the way.

''I'm sorry. Are you ok?'' he asked and looked down at Xaldin.

Xaldin nodded. "Yeah, fine." he hooked his thumbs in his boxers, hesitant of removing the only fabric between them.

''Well you can start by removing these.'' he said and pulled off the boxers. ''Then you can let me up so that I can get some lube.''

"Oh! Sorry…" Xaldin nodded and released his grip on the blond.

Luxord smiled then stood up and went over to his side table and returned with a small bottle. ''Are you sure you're ok with this?''

"Totally." Xaldin attempted to relax and laughed quietly. "I only wanted you to call me Xally if you fucked me." he blurted.

''What?'' he looked at Xaldin. ''Is that all you want? For me to fuck you?''

"Shit. That's… that's not what I meant." Xaldin blushed. "I want more than just that… I just uh- That's what I said when I was drunk."

Luxord smiled. ''What do you want more of Xaldin?'' he asked and straddled the other mans waist.

"A relationship… aside from the bedroom." Xaldin sucked on his lower lip. "We should stop talking…" he cleared his throat.

''A relationship with you sounds like heaven Xaldin.'' he said and kissed the black haired man deeply. He smirked and pressed himself closer to Xaldin.

Xaldin's arms wrapped around Luxord's shoulders, pulling him closer to his body.

"Shh. Calm down." he said and smirked. "I'm going to try and be gentle..." Xaldin nodded, taking a moment to breathe. "Gentle...right." He whispered.

"You're adorable." He said and kissed down Xaldin's neck while opening the lube.

The black-haired man blushed and took a long breath before slowly letting it out.

"How long have you wanted me?" He whispered and ran his fingers over one of Xaldin's nipples.

Xaldin gasped quietly. "Month after I… met you…" he whispered.

"That long?" he whispered and moved down to take the other nipple in his mouth. "Yess…" he hissed and tilted his head into the pillow.

He moved his tongue around the nub of flesh. "Why didn't you say anything before now?" "I- ah… You were always with someone else…" he bit his lip.

"Well not anymore." he said and ran a hand down Xaldin's side. Xaldin smiled. "I was always afraid of asking you… Afraid you'd say no."

"Why would I say no? Xaldin your gorgeous..." He whispered and spread some lube over his fingers.

Xaldin blushed. "What's so gorgeous about me?"

"Your eyes, your hair, your body..." he pressed kisses across Xaldin's chest. "Mm." Xaldin looked at the blond. "You're too kind."

"It's the truth." He said and pushed a finger into his uke slowly. "What made you fall for me?" Xaldin groped for the bed sheets. "You're smooth, and charming. You get what you want."

Luxord smiled and started to work his finger and pushed in another finger.

"Ah..." Xaldin squirmed and bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly.

"Feel good?" he asked and pushed in another finger. "No pain?"

Xaldin twisted his hands in the sheets and nodded. "Just a little.."

"Well that's normal. I'm trying to be gentle." he leaned closer to Xaldin and pressed their lips together.

He placed a hand on his neck, moaning into the kiss quietly.

Luxord moved his fingers around and used his other hand to rub Xaldin's hip.

Xaldin arched his back and raised his other hand to Luxord's cheek.

Luxord pulled out of the kiss as he pulled out his fingers. "Do you feel ready?"

Xaldin nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled. "I'm ready."

He smiled as he pushed into his lover and grunted after he was all the way in.

Xaldin grabbed onto Luxord and pushed his head into the pillow as far as he could. "Oh.."

"God...you feel amazing..." He looked into the other mans eyes. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah..." Xaldin pulled Luxord closer. "Kiss me again..."

Luxord smiled and leaned over Xaldin. "Do you like my kisses, Xally?"

"I love your kisses..." He licked his lips. "I… really love them."

"Well I guess that's a good thing." he said and then pressed their lips together.

Xaldin moaned quietly and parted his lips, wrapping his arms around Luxord's neck.

Luxord's tongue invaded Xaldin's mouth as he started to shift his hips.

He gasped quietly and pushed back on the tongue playfully.

Luxord started to thrust his hips slowly and pulled out of the kiss. "I'm sorry it hurts..."

"Nn... Don't stop, I'm fine..." Xaldin pulled Luxord back into another kiss.

The blond pushed away from the kiss. "Let me hear your voice." he whispered and sped up his thrusts.

Throwing his head back into the pillow, he gasped. "L-Luxord!"

Luxord let out a contented sigh. "I love that sound." He shifted his hips.

"Ah!" Xaldin dug his nails into Luxord's back.

"Your voice is amazing." he moaned and angled his hips to thrust deeper.

Xaldin arched his back and covered his mouth with a hand.

Luxord pulled the uke's hand away from his mouth. "I want to hear your voice…" he repeated

"L-Luxord, I..." his face felt like it was on fire and he closed his eyes. "I love you."

Luxord stared down at the black haired man. "Love? You love me?" he whispered while stopping his movements.

Xaldin nodded quickly. "Yeah..." He panted and looked up at his seme.

Luxord was silent. His mouth couldn't seem to form words so instead he leaned down to capture Xaldin's lips in a kiss, and started to move his hips again.

The dred-locked man placed a hand on Luxord's cheek, moaning into the kiss. He twisted his free hand in the sheets.

Luxord placed his hands on the other man's hips and lifted them up to aim deeper inside of Xaldin.

Gasping softly, Xaldin's hand traveled down his neck to grasp the platinum blond's shoulder tightly.

The blond pulled his lips away from Xaldin's to trail kisses down to his neck. He shifted his head and nipped at Xaldin's adams apple.

Xaldin arched his back, tilting his head into the pillow with a loud moan. He squeezed his shoulder gently and bit his lower lip.

With a smirk he closed his lips over the sensitive spot on Xaldin's neck and began to suck. He carefully moved one hand from Xaldin's hip to his crotch.

Xaldin gasped and leaned his head back. "Luxord…" He moaned quietly.

Luxord wrapped his fingers around Xaldins' erection and started to stroke him. He pulled his lips from Xaldins' neck and looked down at him.

Xaldin looked up at him, lust clouding his eyes. "More…" He whispered and took a deep breath.

Luxord chuckled and squeezed lightly and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Are you close Xally?"

"Nnh…" He closed his eyes and nodded slightly. "I think I might be…" He panted.

The blond smirked and nipped at Xaldin's earlobe. "You can't be too loud Xally, the others may hear you." he whispered and shifted his hips roughly.

"I think it's too late for that…" He gasped again and bit his lip, arching his back.

Luxord laughed and started to move his hips faster to match the speed of his hand.

Xaldin's hand slipped to his mouth and moaned loudly as he came. "L-Luxord…" He whispered quietly.

Luxord smiled then thrust once more into Xaldin and released. He laid down next to his uke and closed his eyes. "You ok? Did I hurt you at all?"

Xaldin took the time to think by breathing. "I'm not sure what to think, right now…." He turned his head to look at the blond.

"Don't think, ok? You should get some rest." he said and sat up then looked around the room for his pants.

Xaldin pushed some dreds from his face and turned sharply earning himself a pain from his backside. "Ah.." He winced and fell back into his bed.

"Hey." he laid a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Just rest, ok? Don't move or anything." he sighed and stood up looking around for his pants.

"But…" Xaldin frowned and twisted his hands in the sheets, staring at Luxords' back.

Once said pants were found the blond pulled them on and grabbed his shirt. "Just get some sleep." he said and went over to the door. "If you need anything just call for me ok?"

Xaldin felt his chest tighten but forced out a smile. "Yeah…" He leaned backing the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Luxord sighed. "Sleep well." he said softly and left the room quickly.

* * *

Xigbar picked up his plate and washed it off in the sink. "So yeah, did you met anyone else when you went to the theatre hall?" He directed the question at Demyx.

"Well yes actually. A guy named Saix." he grabbed his own plate and Annabelles' and took them over to the sink.

"Oh, you met him?" Xigbar looked to the ceiling in an attempt to recall the guy's face. The name sure sounded familiar he just couldn't remember where from.

"Yeah. He's really nice but he has this really scary looking scar on his face." Demyx said and leaned against the counter.

"That Saix??" Xigbar turned to look at Demyx as if anyone else actually had the same name. "Oh, man. He's ok, just don't get on his bad side. Trust me I know from experience…" He looked up and noticed Luxord. "Oh, hey…" He looked at him oddly.

Luxord sat down at the table and held his head in his hands. "Hey." he said then picked up his fork to push around the now cold pasta.

"What are you…doing?" Xigbar asked slowly and crossed his arms over his chest, curious as to where his friend was, and why Luxord wasn't there with him.

"Eating." Luxord said simply and set down his fork. "I think I'm done. I don't have much of an appetite anymore." he stood up.

"Not much of an appetite?" Xigbar walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Was he really that bad, that you can't even stay with him, much less eat?" He growled quietly, looking at him from the side of his eye.

"No!" he ran a hand through his hair and le out a sigh. "He said something that… kind of stunned me that's all."

"Stunned you? What could possibly stun you?" Xigbar released his grip and put his hands on his hips.

"He said the L word." he said then walked out of the kitchen. "I'm not exactly really for that word yet."

"What 'L' word??" He grabbed Luxords arm and held him from going anywhere. "Not ready? You're screwing it up with Xaldin, you realize this is his first time, don't you?"

"I know that!" he shouted and pulled his arm away. "He said that he loved me. And I'm not good with commitment." he said quietly.

Xigbar stood there in disbelief. "You should…you should be in there with him! What the hell are you thinking?"

"I just froze up ok? I couldn't be near him I needed to think." he said. "I mean… love?"

Xigbar fisted his palms. "Yeah, Luxord, that's the proper emotion to feel when you just had sex with the guy you've been afraid to tell your feelings to for this exact damn reason!"

"Well I don't feel that way about him… at least not yet." he whispered and glanced at Xaldin's bedroom door.

"I better not have just heard you say that." He growled, ready to punch his roommates lights out. "How do you live with yourself?"

"Shut up! I said not yet!" he yelled. "Fine I'll go back and stay with him, better?" he went over to Xaldin's door and went in.

Xaldin had his back to the door and the sheets bunched over his shoulders. He quickly bit his lip as he heard the door open and feigned sleep.

Luxord sighed then looked over to Xaldin. "Hey… Xaldin you awake?" he asked softly as he went over and sat down on the bed.

The violet-eyed man wondered if he didn't say anything, maybe Luxord would leave him alone…or maybe he just wanted to talk. After all he should have expected it from the blond…he just didn't hope for it.

"Xaldin…" he gently placed a hand on Xaldin's shoulder and sighed. "Geez… Xal you know how I am with relationships…"

Xaldin shied his shoulder from Luxords' grasp and hunched his shoulders. Something about it didn't feel right and he felt he wasted his feelings for someone who wouldn't even reciprocate.

Luxord sighed and took back his hand. "I'm sorry Xal. I'm sorry I can't say that word." He leaned over and touched his lips to the top of Xaldin's head. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Mm." Xaldin turned to look at the blond and sighed. "You don't have to. This is our room, not just mine…" He rubbed at his face making sure his tears wouldn't be seen.

Luxord looked down at him. "It's ok. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Xaldin closed his eyes. No Luxord didn't want to feel awkward. He was trying to make the feeling as natural as possible by not being around. That was the last thing Xaldin really wanted.

"So um… Are you still hungry? Cause I can heat up your food or something." he said and scratched the back of his neck.

Xaldin shook his head and looked back at Luxord. "I'm fine, really. I get it…" He tried to sit up but he was still slightly sore from before. "Luxord, you don't have to feel weird. It was my decision."

"Your decision? Listen Xal… I don't regret sleeping with you." he said. "I feel bad not being able to tell you what you want to hear."

Pushing past the pain he sat up and stared hard into his blue eyes. "Is it really that hard? Is it so hard to feel that kind of emotion?" Xaldin curled his hands in the sheets.

"Xal you know I'm bad with commitment… You just said it… it's a little early in the relationship for that word for me. I'm sorry Xaldin." he whispered.

"Yeah…" He fell back onto the bed, annoyed. "I guess maybe next time you'll let me keep my mouth shut."

Luxord smiled. "But I like hearing your voice Xally." he said and leaned down to nuzzle Xaldin's neck.

Xaldin closed his eyes and bit his lip. "If I ever have a question for you…will you answer it honestly?"

"Of course Xaldin. Why wouldn't I?" he said and looked down at his uke.

"Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer it…" He trailed off and looked up at Luxord.

"Sure go ahead." he said and laid down next to Xaldin so that he could still look into his eyes.

"What happened…your first time?" He licked his lips, as if he had gone too far.

"My… my first time?" he bit his lip the shrugged. "Well it was with this guy that I… really liked and well the whole relationship ended up not working out."

"You just…went your separate ways or what?" He asked fishing around for something to grasp at knowing why Luxord was so afraid of commitment.

"We wanted to become like life partners or something and when he found out I was going to art school he up and left." he said with a shrug. "His loss I suppose, your gain."

"Oh…So…since you were so ready…your afraid that if you make any long term commitment again…" Xaldin sighed.

"Yeah pretty much me in a nut shell." he said and closed his eyes. "But it's been a few years, maybe… I can try again." he said and opened his eyes to stare into Xaldin's.

Xaldin nodded. "I'll try not to be too…" He paused trying to look for the right word. "Pushy?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." he said then wove his fingers into Xaldins' hair. "Am I still allowed to kiss you?"

Xaldin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd rather be surprised than have a constant question of yes or no."

"So I have permission to kiss you whenever I want to?" he asked the touched their lips together softly.

"Of course." He whispered and pressed his lips against Luxords' eagerly.

Luxord moaned softly then sat up and leaned over Xaldin without breaking the kiss. He pushed his tongue past Xaldin's lips and pressed their tongues together.

The violet-eyed man wrapped his arms around Luxords' waist, pulling him closer feeling the sensation of wanting again, although his body wasn't entirely ready for it.

Luxord smirked into the kiss and pulled away. "You're going to get me started again." he said and moved his lips to Xaldin's neck.

"Sorry." He breathed although he clearly didn't mean it and raised his hands to Luxords' head, running fingers through the short blond hair.

Luxord smiled down at Xaldin and caressed his cheek. "You really are cute Xally." he whispered.

Xaldin blushed, unable to think of anything to say to Luxord. "Don't sleep on the couch tonight…"He whispered quietly.

Luxord smirked. "And why not?" he asked and kissed his way down to Xaldin's neck. "You want me to sleep in here? With you?"

Xaldin nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "If you don't care…" He said and closed his eyes. "No… I don't care." Luxord stared down at Xaldin and smiled, then carefully slipped an arm over his waist.

"So what made you decide to come back and talk to me?" He glanced down at Luxord.

"Oh well you know." he bit his lip. "I kinda thought that you might still be hungry…" He'd be damned if he let Xaldin know that Xigbar yelled at him.

"Oh…I guess we sort of left in the middle of dinner, didn't we?" Xaldin made a move to sit up. "Will you let me up?" He smiled.

The blond smiled back. "I'm comfortable. I really don't want to." he said as he buried his face into Xaldin's neck.

"Oh, so now you want to cuddle." Xaldin laughed and placed a hand on Luxords' shoulder.

"Yeah? So?" he muttered into the uke's neck. "Now that we've sorted everything out between us I just kinda wanna hold you. You should feel lucky I normally don't do this."

Xaldin bit his lip and nodded. "I am lucky." He looked down at the light blond hair.

"It's not everyday that you get the guy of your dreams." he said as he looked up at Xaldin then pressed a kiss to the man's neck.

"Question." Xaldin took a deep breath. "If I hadn't said anything to you…would you have ever…you know?"

Luxord blinked at him. "Oh you mean like go after you?" he thought for a moment. "Possibly."

"Hmm." Xaldin smiled when another thought came to his mind. "What about Xigbar?"

Luxord jumped slightly and looked at Xaldin as if he had gone insane. "Xigbar!? Defiantly not."

"Why not?" Xaldin laughed and shook his head. "You know he stole my first kiss."

"What?! When?" he asked and sat up quickly, a weird feeling stirring in his chest.

"Quite a while ago." Xaldin took the chance to sit up himself. "What, are you jealous?"

"N-no. I was just… curious…" he muttered the last word and looked down at the sheets.

"You are!" He pushed Luxord playfully and laughed. "Curious, yeah right…"

He looked up at Xaldin. "Am I not allowed to be angry at a guy who kissed my boyfriend?" he said quickly then his eyes widened at what he said. Luxord shut his mouth and went back to looking at the design on the sheet.

Xaldin stopped teasing and placed his hand gently on Luxords' cheek. "It was a long time ago…and if it makes you feel better, I slapped him for it."

"Good. That man needs a good slap every now and again." he muttered, then looked at Xaldin. "I want to be the only one who kisses you…" he whispered.

"Now why's that?" Xaldin whispered back, a blush raising to his cheeks.

Luxord's lips curled into a smirk, then he leaned over so that his mouth was close to Xaldin's ear. "Because Xally… you're mine."

The blush reddened and he nodded numbly in agreement. "I am, aren't I?"

"You are." he lifted one hand and wove his fingers into Xaldins' hair then nipped at his earlobe. "All mine."

Xaldin gasped quietly and wrapped his arms around Luxord. "That makes me feel…good."

Luxord smirked and pushed Xaldin back down onto the bed. "Does it now?"

He nodded with more vigor and glanced at Luxord's earrings. He suddenly wanted to nibble them, and he licked his lips tentatively.

He studied the uke's face carefully. "What is it that you're looking at?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"How about you guess what I'm looking at?" Xaldin whispered and pulled Luxord closer and nipped at his ear lobe.

"Hmm…" he let out a soft moan. "Well I'll just go off a hunch and say my ears." he said. "You like my earrings?"

Xaldin nodded silently and nuzzled Luxord's earrings, rubbing his teeth against them.

"Hah… Xaldin… don't you think you should rest?" he murmured and pushed Xaldin back down onto the bed.

Xaldin pulled away with a grin. "So you like that, huh?" He relaxed in his bed. "But you're right. I should rest."

Luxord looked down at him. "I'll take you later." he whispered and leaned down to kiss Xaldins' throat.

"Mmm…" Xaldin blinked. "Is that a promise, then?" He smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." he whispered and pulled away from his uke. "I promise." he said as he caressed Xaldins' cheek.

"You don't have to stay with me." Xaldin closed his eyes. "I'll understand, but make sure Annabelle doesn't bug me."

"I was planning on just staying here with you. Should I just lock the door?" he said and laid down next to Xaldin.

"Sure." He covered his face. "I'm really…tired…believe it or not I might just sleep for the rest of the night." He laughed quietly.

"That's perfectly normal." Luxord whispered and leaned over to press a kiss to Xaldins' neck. "Go to sleep Xally."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xigbar glanced at the clock and sighed out of relief of no longer having to watch kids shows anymore. "Annabelle, are you getting sleepy?" He looked over at the girl and smiled at her desperately trying to stay awake.

Demyx smiled at the little girl then stood up and pulled the girl up into his arms. "Come on Annabelle let's get you into bed."

Annabelle frowned and looked at Demyx. "But I--I don't want to go to bed…" She whined but still leaned into the dirty blond. "Do I have to Demy?" Xigbar grinned at the nickname.

"Yes Annabelle. You need your beauty sleep." he said with a smile, then looked at Xigbar. "I'll be right back Xiggy." he said and walked out of the room.

Xigbar chewed on his bottom lip and put his hands in his lap as he stared at the television. "Ok, I'll be right here."

Demyx went down the hall and into Annabells' room, put her in her bed then turned off the light. The little girl was already asleep when her head hit the pillow. The blond smiled and left room quietly, and walked back out to the living room.

"So you like kids, huh?" Xigbar turned and looked at Demyx with a smile.

"Uh well…" he blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah I tend to get along well with them and they just seem to flock to me really. I guess I do like them." he smiled and sat down next to Xigbar. "Do Luxord and Xaldin usually go to bed this early?"

"Er well…This is actually sort of the first time they've gone to… bed… together." Xigbar cleared his throat awkwardly.

Demyx blushed a deep red and looked to the floor. "Oh…" he coughed then cuddled closer to Xigbar. "Well um what time do you usually go to bed Xiggy?" he asked still using the nickname.

"Usually whenever I get tired, or have nothing else better to do." He smiled at Demyx.

Demyx rested his head Xigbar's shoulder and sighed. "Xiggy I'm glad that I ran into you the other day." he smiled and looked up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah? Me too." He wrapped his arm around the smaller male and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Oh that's fine. I'm just not used to how you show affection yet. I think it's cute how you get so over-excited over me." he smiled then turned his attention back to the T.V.

Xigbar blushed and pulled away slightly. "You know its toward anything, not just you specifically." He mumbled.

Demyx looked up quickly. "So… So you would do that to just anyone? Not just me?" He bit his lip and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Ah, that's not what I meant." Xigbar shoved his hands between his legs and looked down. "I just…can't handle myself it's a 'me' thing…"

Demyx thought for a moment then smiled. "Well then I guess I'm just going to have to make it so that you don't want anyone else other than me ever again." he pushed himself up and licked at Xigbar's neck.

Xigbar blushed a shade of red and leaned his head back. "D-Demyx, are you sure you really want that? I-I can be pretty demanding.."

"I'm a pretty high-maintenance guy myself. I think I can handle it Xiggy." he whispered and closed his lips around the place where Xigbars' neck met his shoulder.

The older man wrapped his arms around Demyx and pulled him close, a hand working its way down to the blonds pants.

Demyx sucked on the older man's neck and closed his eyes. He pushed a hand under Xigbars' shirt and lifted it up.

"Wait…not here." Xigbar whispered and sat up, hesitant to actually move. "We should go to my room…"

The freshman pulled away from Xigbar's neck content with the red mark he had left. "Sure." he whispered then looked up into his eyes.

Xigbar picked him up and licked his lips before kissing him deeply, while walking blindly to his bedroom.

Demyx wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and pulled himself closer to deepen the kiss.

Xigbar pushed past his door and closed it with his foot and landed on his bed on top of Demyx as he pressed his tongue against his new lovers teeth.

Demyx let out a soft grunt as he fell onto the bed, then wove his fingers into Xigbar's black hair. He parted his teeth to allow Xigbar better access to his mouth.

"Mmm…" He pushed on Demyx's tongue, caressing the back of his neck and running a hand down his shirt.

He shivered at the touch on his neck. "Hmn…" he pulled out of the kiss to breath and looked up at Xigbar with lust filling his eyes.

"You alright?" Xigbar breathed as he moved onto the blond's neck, his hand now lifting up the shirt.

"Yeah…" He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Feels good…" he breathed. "Keep going."

Xigbar brushed his teeth along Demyx's neck and pulled away to remove his shirt, only to return to the spot he was nuzzling.

Demyx giggled quietly and squirmed underneath Xigbar. "That tickles Xiggy." he murmured then moved his hands to the waistband of Xigbar's shorts.

"Does it now?" He whispered quietly before gently biting the uke's soft neck.

"Hnn…!" the uke let out a soft whimper before unbuttoning Xigbars' shorts. "Xiggy… you're teasing."

The black-haired man licked the spot he had bitten and sighed. "But you're so easy to tease…" He reached down and slid a hand down Demyx's shorts.

"But that's mean…" he whispered and pushed a hand into his seme's shorts. "If you get to tease then so do I."

"Mmn." Xigbar groaned quietly. "So that's how it's going to be?" He fingered the button to Demyx's shorts.

Demyx let out a high pitched eep and pulled out his hand quickly. "Or I could not tease…" he said and shifted his hips.

Xigbar laughed at the noise. "You wouldn't fight me for the top, would you?" He grinned as he unbuttoned Demyx's shorts.

Demyx blinked. "No way! I could never…" he bit his lip and looked into his boyfriends' eyes. "You'll be gentle right?"

"Yeah, of course…If that's how you want it." He pulled off his uke's pants and grasped at his own. "You sure you want this…I mean…we could totally not be compatible."

"You… you don't think that we'll be compatible? Didn't you just say earlier though that we would make a good couple?" He looked up at Xigbar sadly.

"I just want to know that your sure with this. I don't wanna hurt you." Xigbar bit his lip. "I'm not saying that we aren't…just that we could…"

"I want this Xiggy… I want to be with you. I think we'll be great together. Now please, you're ruining the moment." he said with a smile and pulled Xigbar down for a kiss.

The seme closed his eyes and silently agreed. He wasn't used to having someone who wanted to stay with him and his chatter was really screwing it up.

Demyx opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss. He shifted his pants again trying to move them down his hips.

Xigbar slipped his tongue into the open invitation and took off his shorts quickly, placing his hand on Demyx's shorts.

Demyx tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss and ran his hands down Xigbar's back slowly.

The black-haired man slipped Demyx's shorts off and ran his hands up his legs.

The blond boy shivered and pulled out of the kiss to look into Xigbar's eyes. He blushed and buried his face into then older man's neck.

Xigbar reached for his nightstand and opened the drawer, fumbling for his lube. That expression was so adorable.

"Xiggy… what if I'm too loud?" he whispered and followed Xigbar's hand with his eyes.

"I don't care." He whispered back lustily. "What are you so worried about?" He finally found the tube and opened it with his thumb.

"Nothing… Just… what if Annabell hears?" he breathed and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Like I said I don't care." He squeezed some lube out and spread it over some of his fingers.

Demyx nodded then ran his fingers around Xigbars' shoulders to his chest. "I just don't want you to get into any trouble…"

He grinned and shrugged. "Hell if I care…" Xigbar then kissed him deeply and gently pushed a finger into Demyx.

"Hmmn!" Demyx whimpered slightly as he kissed Xigbar back. He put his arms around his seme's neck and held onto him tightly.

After a few seconds of working his finger he added another and opened his mouth slightly, moaning.

Demyx gasped softly then ran his fingers down Xigbar's neck. "Xiggy… more…"

Xigbar nodded and added another finger, and pulled him closer. "How's that feel?"

Shivers ran up Demyx's back and he arched his spine. "Good… really good…"

Xigbar gently pulled his fingers away and kissed Demyx almost chastely before asking, "Are you ready?"

Demyx gulped softly and nodded his head. "Yeah…" he lifted his hands and wove his fingers into Xigbars' hair. "Remember, gentle… you promised."

Xigbar nodded and gently pushed himself in, gripping Demyx's hips and kissed him deeply.

"Hnm!" Demyx whimpered softly and tugged at Xigbar's hair. He bit down on Xigbar's bottom lip to stop from screaming.

The black-haired man groaned in pleasure and pulled back from Demyx slightly, the blond's sharp teeth felt foreign to him.

Demyx looked up with half-lidded eyes and let out a short pant. "Xiggy…? You stopped… why?"

"I'm not used to having my lip chewed on." He mumbled and pushed Demyx further into the bed before pushing back in.

Demyx gasped and his eyes widened as his back arched. "Sorry. Just a reflex I guess…" he removed his fingers from the black hair and placed his hands on the surfers shoulders.

Xigbar frowned slightly at the loss of fingers running through his hair but quickly masked it with a look of determination as he began to set a rhythm to his thrusting.

"Ha… Xiggy!" Demyx wrapped his arms around the other man's neck in an attempt to pull him closer. "Xiggy you have to be careful or…hnm! Or I'll end up screaming…." he closed his eyes and a moan escaped his lips.

"Hmm." Xigbar rather enjoyed hearing the endearment but the small grunt of a reply really meant, 'I don't care' but he decided to kiss him again, now aware that Demyx may end up using his lip to silence himself.

The blond opened his mouth immediately and pressed himself closer to Xigbar. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Xigbar's waist.

There was the reaction Xigbar was waiting for and he pushed his tongue into his uke's mouth and ran a hand up Demyx's side.

Demyx let out a little whimper and nipped at Xigbars tongue when it invaded his mouth. He tightened his legs around Xigbar's waist with a grunt.

Xigbar moaned into the kiss and pushed himself deeper into his love gliding his hand between himself and Demyx's chest.

Demyx shivered when the hand hit his chest and he pulled out of the kiss to breath. "Xiggy…" he moaned softly.

Xigbar took this opportunity to gently pinch at one of Demyx's nipples curious of the sound he would make and thrust harder into him.

"Haa!" Demyx gasped loudly and arched his back into Xigbars' hand. "Xiggy…! Oh god…" he buried his face in the crook of Xigbar's neck.

Now Xigbar couldn't care less if the blond screamed, in fact he preferred it and he pinched slightly harder this time.

"Hnnn!" the blond boy let out a loud whine and tried to hold back a scream by biting into Xigbars' neck and digging his nails into the man's back.

Xigbar moaned loudly at being bit again and let go of the soft nub of flesh with a smile, although it wasn't the desired effect he wanted he thought it was cute how hard Demyx tried not to scream.

He released the neck he had caught in his teeth and pulled back slightly, trying to keep his breathing under control. "Sorry… I bit you again Xiggy…"

"Mm, it's fine, you seem to have a thing for it anyway." Xigbar whispered and nipped at Demyx's ear. "Try not to leave a mark though." He said as he led his hand down Demyx's chest to his member and began to pump his hand in a slow motion.

Demyx pushed his head back into the pillow and let out another gasp. "Hah!" He looked at the mark he already made on Xigbar's neck with a feeling of guilt, knowing that more would follow.

Xigbar leaned his head into the alcove of Demyx's neck and shoulder and took a slow deep breath before he nipped gently at the soft skin.

"Oh god… Xiggy!" Demyx tilted his head to the side and pulled Xigbar's head closer.

The surfer nipped again at his neck, a little harder, before whispering quietly. "Tell me what you want."

"Oh god…" the blond whimpered and felt his body start to shake. "I… I don't know…. Faster…?"

Xigbar squeezed Demyx's member gently and increased the pace of his hand and moved his hips faster. "Demyx…" He moaned quietly against his neck.

The blonds back arched again. "Xiggy… feels good. Harder…?" his eyes slipped closed and his hands moved down his seme's back.

The black-haired man thrust deeply into Demyx and moaned his name quietly before pulling out again in an attempt to drive himself farther.

Demyx raised a hand to his mouth and bit down on his finger to stop a scream from ripping through his throat. "Ah…. Hnnn! Xiggy, harder!"

Xigbar gripped Demyx's waist tightly and thrust himself as hard as he could and squeezed his member, nipping at the blond's neck.

"Xiggy!" Demyx let out a loud yell and arched his back as he released in Xigbar's hand. Demyx's eyes slid closed and he collapsed back onto the bed, panting.

The man with the eye patch released inside of Demyx with a low groan and pulled out to lie beside his uke. After a few moments of heavy breathing he looked to Demyx. "Are you alright?"

Demyx turned his head to look at Xigbar, then smiled and cuddled up to his chest. "Yes, I'm fine. Was I too loud?"

Xigbar smiled and wiped his hand on his sheets. "Naw, you were fine." He kissed Demyx gently on the lips.

Demyx kissed him back softly then pulled away to rest his head on Xigbar's toned chest, and closed his eyes.

Xigbar rubbed at his slightly sore neck and grimaced as he felt the teeth marks and reached for the hand Demyx had bitten on with a frown. "So you like to bite?"

Demyx looked up through his eyelashes. "I suppose…" he licked his lips. "You did taste good…" he yawned.

"Hmm…" Xigbar kissed Demyx's finger and held it to his face. "I'm not really used to that sort of thing."

"I'm sorry… Do you not like it?" he whispered and shivered slightly in the cold.

Xigbar wrapped his arms around Demyx. "I dunno, you bite kinda hard for such a small dude." He joked.

Demyx giggled and nuzzled Xigbars' neck. "You're warm Xiggy. Why is your room so cold?"

"Cause, I like my window open so I can hear the ocean." He shrugged. "Helps me fall asleep."

"It is very peaceful…" he shivered again as a breeze blew in through the window. "Can I use a blanket?"

"Oh! Yeah, totally, sorry about that." Xigbar pulled the comforter up around them and closed his eyes. "We should rest now that we've gotten that outta our system."

Demyx laughed and looked up at his lover. "Yeah. Do you feel better now?" he teased and ran his fingers up Xigbar's chest.

"Much better." Xigbar grinned and opened his eye to look at Demyx. "What about you?"

"Tired and a little sore…" he shifted trying to get comfortable and smiled. "And very happy."

Xigbar chuckled and once again closed his eyes to sleep. "I tend to be a little restless when I sleep so if I shove you off the bed I am so sorry."

"I'll just hold on to you then." he whispered and put an arm around Xigbar's waist and nuzzled his chest.

* * *

Xaldin groaned and twisted around in his sheets trying to block out the sunlight that had crept through the window up his bed. "I hate mornings…" He pushed his head in to the pillow not really aware of his surroundings.

Luxord chuckled and ran his fingers through the black dreds. "You sure are adorable when you're asleep Xally."

"Ah!" Xaldin got up suddenly with a slight blush. "How long have you been awake??" He pushed some of his dreds behind his ear.

"Not too long. But long enough to get an eye-full of you sleeping." he laughed and leaned down and kissed Xaldin softly.

Xaldin's blush turned a slight shade of pink and he kissed him back. "You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He said after he pulled away.

"And why not? You look positively adorable when you're sleeping." Luxord smiled and sat up. "Now why don't we go make some breakfast? Xigbar and Demyx will probably be awake soon."

Xaldin nodded and got out of his bed pulling on some loose pants and ran his fingers through some still tangled dreds. "So what do you feel like?"

"Lets just make something simple. Like pancakes or something." Luxord stood up and stretched. "How are you feeling Xal?" he asked and picked up his pants then pulled them on.

"Sore, but its not like that's going to keep me bedridden." Xaldin rubbed at his shoulder and smiled. "Pancakes sound great." He opened the door with a subtle limp and headed toward the kitchen.

Luxord walked out behind Xaldin and put an arm around the uke's waist. "You're limping. Was I too rough last night?" he asked.

Xaldin bit his lower lip in embarrassment. "I'm fine." He managed to say without sounding as pained as he actually was.

"Maybe you should sit down and let me cook." he said and lowered Xaldin down into a kitchen chair.

Xaldin frowned and made a move to get back up. "Luxord, I'm fine. I can cook…" When he saw the look Luxord gave him and quieted down.

"It's normal for you to be in pain." Luxord said and caressed his cheek. "Just rest ok? I can cook for one morning. I'll make you some coffee." He left Xaldin at the table and went over to the counter to start the coffee.

The violet-eyed man layed his head on the table in defeat and groaned. A few moments later Xigbar shuffled into the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers and rubbed his eye. "I smell Colombian goodness…"

"Mornin' Xigbar. How was Demyx last night?" Luxord asked with a chuckle then went over to the pantry and pulled out a box of Bisquick.

"Soo good…" Xigbar took a deep breath and sat beside Xaldin. "Though my neck feels a bit sore…"

"Why is your neck sore?" the blond asked while putting the box on the counter. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Xigbars' neck. "Holy. Shit. Demy likes to bite."

Xigbar instinctively covered the mark and he looked worried. "Is it that bad? I knew he bit me a lot…"

"Well if you consider a black and blue bruise the size of a fifty cent piece bad…. Then yes." he chuckled as he started to pull the milk and eggs out of the fridge.

"Oh well, that's great. Go to class with a freakishly large bite mark…" Xigbar sighed and looked at Xaldin from the table.

"Where is he anyway?" He asked.

"Yeah what did you do? Leave him unconscious in the bedroom?" the blond asked as he removed a mixing bowl from the cupboard.

"He was still sleepin' so I let him rest." Xigbar shrugged and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm guessing Annabelle is still asleep?"

"I'm sure. But maybe we should wake her up soon. What do you think Xal?" Luxord began to measure out the ingredients and mix them together.

Xaldin shrugged from his position on the kitchen table. "Let the pancakes wake her up. It's not like she has to be anywhere today." He mumbled.

The blond pulled out the frying pan and turned on the stove. "Don't you think that you should be with Demyx right now?" he mocked trying to get back at Xigbar from last night.

Xigbar glared at Luxord and crossed his arms. "I just woke up give me a break, the first thing that came to my mind was coffee, believe it or not." He scowled at the blond and took a deep breath before standing and shoving his chair back in and heading back to his room.

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "He had an adorable and sexy naked boy sleeping next to him and the first thing that comes to his mind is coffee?"

* * *

Demyx's eyes fluttered open to the sound of morning waves and he raised a hand to rub his eyes. "Xiggy…?" he reached over to the other side of the bed then lifted his head slightly and blinked. "Where…? Xiggy?" he looked around the dimly lit room. "Xiggy?" he asked a little bit louder. Tears pricked at his eyes as the feelings of loss and betrayal gripped at his heart.

Xigbar opened the door and looked up after rubbing his eye. He hated it when Luxord was right. When he realized that Demyx was awake, wrapped up in his bed sheets it took everything in him not to jump him right then and there.

The blond in the bed, unaware that the cause of his tears had entered the room, let out a short sob. He buried his face in to the pillow and more sobs ripped their way out of his throat.

"Ah, Demyx?" The sudden, unexpected result of his lover surprised him and he ran over to the bedside, curious of what was wrong. "Demyx, are you ok? What happened?"

Demyx looked up quickly with tears running down his cheeks. "Xiggy?" he threw himself at the older man and buried his face into Xigbar's neck. "You were gone… it was… it was just like before. I thought you had left me…"

"What?" Xigbar wrapped his arms around the blond boy and scrunched his brow in confusion. "Why the hell would I leave you?" He hugged him gently and ran a hand through his hair to comfort him.

"It was exactly like my time with Zexion… I woke up and he was just gone." he sniffled and nuzzled Xigbar's chest.

"Demyx…" He shook his head. "I thought I told you I'm not like that…" The one-eyed man tilted Demyx's head up from his chest. "Besides, I'm usually the one who's left alone."

Demyx smiled sadly and wiped at his eyes. "I should have known that you wouldn't leave me…" he pushed himself up and pressed their lips together.

"Mm. Too early…" Xigbar pulled himself away from Demyx and bit his lip. "How about we get some breakfast?"

Demyx let a smirk grace his lips and he pushed himself against Xigbar. "Can I have you for breakfast?"

Xigbar frowned. "No, you can't, Annabelle might wake up at any moment." He pointed at his neck. "And I have to come up with an excuse for -this- when she asks about it."

Demyx giggled. "Just tell her that I got hungry last night." the blond wove his fingers into Xigbars hair and he smiled. "I just want to make sure that you're sated."

"Hmm." Xigbar cocked his head to the side. "You sure are weird for wanting to make sure -my- sexual needs are fulfilled."

"Well if I make sure that you're content then you won't be tempted to look at other men… right?" Demyx looked at him with his head cocked to the side.

"I…" He knew that even if Demyx would be there for him, he wouldn't be ale to not look at other guys without having a sudden urge. "Yeah, sure." He smiled.

Demyx smiled cutely and touched their lips together briefly. "Good. Now what are we having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes…Luxord's cooking. How about we get you some clothes." Xigbar asked when he pulled away, glancing around the room.

"Sounds good." he stood up with a mischievous smile, exposing his naked body.

"Yeah, I'll be at the table. God, you tease…" Xigbar stood rigid and turned stiffly to keep his eyes away from his prize.

"I'm just trying to teach you self control Xiggy." he said as he pulled on his pants. He walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing his bare chest to Xigbar's naked back. "Is that really so bad?"

'I have people for that.' He grumbled in his mind and turned to meet his uke. "It can be…I don't like mixed signals…"

"Who's giving mixed signals? If you want me, I'm your's." he said softly.

Xigbar growled and placed his hands on Demyx roughly before pushing him back to the bed and kissed him roughly, pinning him down.

"Hmm…!"Demyx moaned into the kiss and wove his fingers into the black hair. He wrapped a leg around Xigbar's waist to pull him closer.

Xigbar dug his knee into Demyx's crotch and kept him pinned to the bed and bit his lip, moaning slightly.

Demyx let out a whimper and looked up at his seme. "Do you want to go again Xiggy?" he whispered and removed his fingers from the long hair to run them down Xigbar's back.

"No." He breathed out after a moment of calming down. With that he got up from the bed and pulled a tight shirt over his head.

Demyx lay on the panting and closed his eyes to try and calm himself down. "You don't have to hold back on my account Xiggy." he sat up on his elbows and stared at his lover.

"Then that wouldn't be showing self-control." Xigbar ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Having sex 24/7 may sound awesome but it doesn't really do me any good." He mumbled quietly.

Demyx smiled then stood up and gave his seme a hug. "I just don't want you to be depraved." he said and let go of Xigbar to go in hunt of his shirt.

"Like I said, I'll be at the table." Xigbar felt awkward toward his new lover. It felt strange having someone who wanted to stick around with him even if he came to the point of taking him without his consent. Was this guy for real, or did he love to flirt with danger?

Demyx found his shirt in the corner of the room and pulled it on. He turned around and smiled at Xigbar. "Hey Xiggy?"

"Hmm?" Xigbar turned to look at Demyx, his hand on the doorknob waiting patiently.

He walked up behind Xigbar and put a hand on his arm. "Last night… last night was amazing." he whispered with a bright blush on his face.

"Oh." Slight shock graced Xigbars face. "I-I'm glad you liked it." He said a slight blush moving its way onto his cheeks.

Demyx smiled and stood on his tip toes to give the older man a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Xigbar kissed him back gently. "I love you , too." He smiled and led Demyx back to the kitchen.

Demyx smiled and walked with a slight limp to the kitchen. He said good morning to Luxord and Xaldin then sat down at the table next to Xaldin with a wince.

"Mornin' Dem." Luxord said and piled some pancakes onto two plates and set them down on the table in front of Demyx and Xaldin, with forks and knives.

Xigbar went directly to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, dumping creamer and sugar into it. "Smells good, I'm surprised Anna hasn't woken up yet." He glanced to Xaldin who still had his head on the table.

"Who knows…I guess I should go check on her." He stood up abruptly and yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and headed to the girls new room.

Demyx smiled at the pancakes and picked up his knife and fork. "So you really like coffee Xiggy?"

"He wouldn't be alive with out it." Luxord said and poured himself a cup.

"Heck yes, coffee is the best thing ever invented." Xigbar sat down beside Demyx and crossed his legs. "And I dunno what I'd do without it."

Luxord laughed and started to make more pancakes. "What's more important to you? Coffee. Or Dem?"

"What the hell kinda question is that, Lux?" Xigbar frowned into his cup of coffee. It was way to early to argue about stupid stuff.

Demyx looked into his plate of pancakes with a pout and grabbed the bottle of syrup. Was an early morning drink more important than him?

"Just a simple question. That's all. Besides I'm sure Dem wants to know as well." he said and took a sip.

"I would think so! Thus why I ask why you would ask such a stupid question?" Xigbar crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm just curious. Geez it's just a stupid question." he said and flipped the pancakes.

"Exactly." Xigbar mumbled as he brought the mug to his lips to drink. Xaldin walked in with a sleepy Annabelle in his arms who clutched something tightly to her chest.

Demyx bit his bottom lip, then looked up to see the little girl. "Good morning Bell!"

"You're going to hurt Demyx's feelings Xig." Luxord whispered to Xigbar.

Xigbar put his cup down gently and closed his eyes. "Lux, you have no idea how stupid that question was." He pulled Demyx's chair closer to himself with his foot. "A cup of coffee is no where near as important as Demyx."

"Yeep!" Demyx looked up at Xigbar with a blush on his face. "R-really?" he smiled and kissed Xigbar's cheek.

The little girl looked at Demyx and smiled. "Demy…"she tried to squirm out of her uncle's hold.

Xaldin put his niece down and sat down as he began to eat some pancakes. "Thanks Luxord. It tastes good."

Xigbar smirked at Luxord and stuffed a mouthful of pancake into his mouth.

"You're welcome Xally." he walked over to the table and sat down next to him with his own plate after giving Xigbar and Annabell their own plates.

Annabell walked over to Demyx seat and tugged on his pants. "Demy…"

The younger blond looked down at her then smiled and picked her up, setting her in his lap.

Xigbar groaned when he heard the crash of waves. "My board is trashed…I gotta work on it sometime today…" He stabbed some more pancake and rolled it around in syrup.

"Hm, Maybe you should keep off of the waves for a bit? Like your doctor told you to?" Xaldin sat back down in his seat.

Demyx bit his bottom lip. "Xaldin's right Xiggy. Please don't go surfing just yet. And if you don't wait well then…. Um…" the teen turned to Luxord. "Luxord will help me hide your board from you! … Will you Luxord?"

The older blond smirked. "I would be more than happy to."

"You dare touch my board and I will beat you to death with it!" Xigbar growled and stood up abruptly, spilling some coffee on the table.

"Oh, shouldn't have said anything…" Xaldin grumbled and went

back to his pancakes.

"Wait now just calm down!" Demyx grabbed on to Xigbars arm as the girl in his lap started to cry at Xigbar's yelling. "You're upsetting Bell!"

Luxord rose an eyebrow and started to eat. "Don't have a hernia Xigbar."

"As if!" Xigbar pushed his hair back from his shoulder exposing the bite mark, tugging back his arm from Demyx. "I mean it, no one touches my board without my permission!" He fumed.

Annabelle let out a loud sob and hide herself in Demyx chest. "Xigbar quit yelling! You're making Annabelle cry!" Demyx ordered and rubbed Bell's back.

Xigbar growled one last time. "Screw this, the pancakes suck anyway." He turned and left out the back porch and grabbed his board, stomping out of sight.

"Anna, it's ok, come here." Xaldin cooed and picked her up from Demyx's lap and held her. "Calm down…"

After Annabelle was safely in Xaldin's arms Demyx stood up and took after Xigbar. "Xiggy! Wait!" he called out once he was outside.

Xigbar had settled near the rocks with his board across his lap as he was inspecting the board to further detail with a penetrating gaze.

Demyx walked up to him and sat down next to him. "What's with the temper this morning?" Demyx asked softly.

"Luxord." He grumbled simply and ran his hand across a deep gash in the wood.

"You two don't get along very well do you?" Demyx sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Still you made Bell cry. You should apologize for yelling like that."

"What the hell for?" He glared at his board and tried to discern what he should do to fix it back into working order.

"What for? You made a little girl cry. Doesn't that tear at your heart in the slightest?" he asked as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Ok I overreacted…I'm sorry." Xigbar rolled his shoulders and pushed back his board in slight frustration.

"You don't need to apologize to me you need to apologize to Bell." Demyx said and laid his head on Xigbar's shoulder.

"She'll forget about it by the time I get back." He placed his board by his side and leaned back staring at the cloud-filled sky.

"It looks like rain. You shouldn't go out there today." Demyx stated.

"If I were listening to my Doctor I shouldn't be out there for another week." Xigbar smiled and closed his eye. "I dunno, I might just sit here, keep myself -and- my board away from Luxord."

Demyx looked up at Xigbar and frowned. "I didn't mean to upset you with what I said Xiggy. I just don't want you getting hurt anymore than you are."

"Well that is more my decision than anyone else's, is it not?" He looked over at his boyfriend. "I mean, I know how well I am, and I know when I'm not."

"It's scares me." he whispered and closed his eyes. "What would I do if you go out there and you don't come back?"

"Oh I'll come back, the tide has a habit of sending back whatever's thrown into the ocean." Xigbar laid back on the rocks with his hands behind his head.

"Sure but what if you come back dead!?" he said loudly and stared at Xigbar with a pout.

The surfer stayed silent to this question and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "We gotta get your stuff from your house." Xigbar sat up and glanced at his board, wondering if he should leave it unattended.

Demyx frowned and looked down at the sand. "Yeah…" he stood up and started to walk up to the house.

Xigbar got up quickly and tucked his board between a familiar group of rocks and chased after Demyx, hugging him from behind. "Hey, don't get all mopey…"

Demyx fisted his hands and tears fell from his eyes. "What do you want me to do? If you came back dead… what would I do then?"

Xigbar didn't answer, he wasn't used to anyone really caring about him aside from Xaldin or his mom. "I dunno." He looked up and shook his head.

Demyx turned in Xigbar's arms and buried his face in his chest. "Xiggy… you can't leave me… you can't."

"I won't. Stop digging a hole for me. I'll die when I want to." He chuckled and lifted Demyx's face from his chest.

"I just don't want you to die…" he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Then put that thought out of your head and never think about it again. It's what I do whenever I come out of a bad relationship or experience." He kissed Demyx lightly.

Demyx leaned against Xigbar and pressed his lips closer to Xigbar's. He wove his arms around Xigbar's neck and smiled into the kiss.

The half-blind man pulled Demyx closer but broke the kiss suddenly. "Later…" He whispered and hugged him tightly.

"I'll hold you to that promise." he whispered with a small smile.

"Oh I have yet to meet your parents, I have to survive that." Xigbar joked and poked Demyx on the nose.

"Well my mom will be fine it's my dad that you have to look out for." he laughed and smiled at Xigbar.

"Oh? Is he worried that I'll be just like the last guy, or something?" Xigbar started to walk back towards the house.

Demyx slid his hand into Xigbar's. "That and he's just naturally overprotective of me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Xigbar asked and continued on with Demyx in tow. "Any other family members you have lying around?"

"Nope. It's just me and my mom and dad and my sister." he smiled. "My mom will love you."

"Hmm, well that sounds comforting. One of three people impressed…" Xigbar laughed and opened the door for Demyx.

"Well you haven't met them yet and well my mom is a mom. Anyone that makes her little boy happy is ok in her book."

"Hmm, my mom would seem the opposite then. Anyone who makes her little boy happy she's extremely wary of." Xigbar walked inside after his lover.

"Will I get to meet her?" he asked and smiled up at his boyfriend. When they reached the top of the porch Annabelle came running out of the house and threw something small and white at Demyx's head.

"Er…she's never around these days." He pulled Demyx closer and stared at Annabelle oddly. "Belle?"

"No!" she ran at Demyx and started to hit his legs. "Get away from Xig Xig!!!"

"Annabelle, what are you doing?" He turned with Demyx and put his hands on his hips, guarding him from the little girl.

"Luxord said that Demy is a vampire!" she shouted. "That's why you have that scary mark on your neck! He said that Demy bit you!"

Xigbar suddenly blushed and covered the bite mark on his neck. "Demyx is not a vampire…"

"But but the mark on your neck…" she pouted and tears stung her eyes. "Luxord was right! He's washed your brain!"

"What??" Xigbar bent down to the girl's level. "Annabelle it's brainwashed and I'm fine."

"B-but… Luxord said…" she wrapped her arms around Xigbar's neck, wanting to be picked up.

The dark-haired man stood up with the girl in his arms and glanced back to Demyx. "I think you should apologize for throwing garlic cloves at Demyx."

Demyx had picked up the garlic and rubbed his forehead.

Annabelle sniffled. "I'm sorry Demy."

Demyx smiled. "It's ok Bell. You were just protecting Xigbar. Or what you thought was protecting."

Xigbar ruffled her hair. "Where's the vampire hunter anyway?" He looked around for the blond pain in the ass.

"In the kitchen, but Uncle Xally is yelling at him right now." she smiled and held out her arms to Demyx.

Demyx took the little girl with a giggle and looked at Xigbar.

"Hmm, good, he needs to be yelled at every now and then." He headed into the kitchen where Xaldin was wiping off the table from syrup stains all over the table when Annabelle was told that Demyx was a 'vampire'.

"Why would you tell her something like that? Now she's going to have bad dreams about them…" He sighed as he scrubbed a stubborn glob of syrup.

Demyx walked in after Xigbar. "Let's go watch some T.V. Bell." he said as he hurried into the living room.

"And then when she has bad dreams she'll want Tifa and then she'll realize she can't!" Xaldin tossed the towel into the sink and stared out the window. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry Xaldin. I just thought that it would be funny. She'll be fine." he stood up and put his arms around Xaldin's waist. "She has you after all."

"I'm not Tifa." He mumbled and turned to Luxord and noticed Xigbar was leaning on the doorway.

"Hey, Vampire Hunter, the vampire and his food need to borrow your truck. Is that ok?"

Luxord glared and sighed. "Yeah sure." he pulled Xaldin against his chest.

"Good." Xigbar pushed off the doorway and glanced at Xaldin. "Xal, no one is like Tifa, don't beat yourself up." Xaldin took the sentiment and turned in Luxord's arms.

Luxord leaned down and captured Xaldin's lips in a kiss as Xigbar left the room.

Demyx looked up as Xigbar walked into the room. "So are we going now?"

"Yeah, let's head out before Annabelle chases you with a stick." Xigbar joked and grabbed Luxord's keys from the key rack by the door.

Annabelle looked up from the television. "Are you leaving Demy?"

"Yeah but I'll be back. I need to go and get my things." he smiled and stood up after he gave the little girl a hug.


End file.
